


Искусственная жизнь

by polustrovo



Category: Westworld (TV), Приключения Электроника | The Adventures of Elektronik (TV)
Genre: Androids, Family Drama, Gen, Male Slash, Out of Character, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polustrovo/pseuds/polustrovo
Summary: Элек знал, что он робот, и никак не мог с этим согласиться. Он чувствовал себя самым обычным мальчиком, но профессор с Машей в один голос твердили ему, что он — машина нового поколения, и сделали его в лабораториях Научно-исследовательского института. Эл каждый раз с ними спорил, а сегодня не выдержал и сбежал. «Я вернусь, когда стану человеком!» — крикнул на прощание своим создателям Элек и побежал прямо по шоссе.По дороге с Элом случилось целое приключение — он смог поучаствовать в велогонке и даже выиграть её. Но большой радости от этой авантюры Элек не испытал — его мучило чувство, что всё это уже происходило с ним, и не раз. Вот, например, сейчас он бежал по вроде бы незнакомым дворам и переулкам, но при этом чётко знал — остановиться надо у большого серого дома с колоннами, как раз рядом с помойкой. Там его ждёт нечто важное. Или некто.
Kudos: 1





	Искусственная жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> От "Западного мира" взята только идея, и то не целиком. Что-то вроде фантазии на тему.
> 
> ООС в шапке - не пустой звук, того требует сюжет рассказа.

Элек знал, что он робот, и никак не мог с этим согласиться. Он чувствовал себя самым обычным мальчиком, но профессор с Машей в один голос твердили ему, что он — машина нового поколения, и сделали его в лабораториях Научно-исследовательского института. Эл каждый раз с ними спорил, а сегодня не выдержал и сбежал. «Я вернусь, когда стану человеком!» — крикнул на прощание своим создателям Элек и побежал прямо по шоссе.

По дороге с Элом случилось целое приключение — он смог поучаствовать в велогонке и даже выиграть её. Но большой радости от этой авантюры Элек не испытал — его мучило чувство, что всё это уже происходило с ним, и ни один раз. Вот, например, сейчас он бежал по вроде бы незнакомым дворам и переулкам, но при этом чётко знал — остановиться надо у большого серого дома с колоннами, как раз рядом с помойкой. Там его ждёт нечто важное. Или некто.

***

— Пап, смотри! Давай туда сходим! — Макар, как ураган, сметающий всё на своём пути, пронёсся вниз по лестнице, размахивая зажатым в руке телефоном, и чуть не сбил Мика с ног. — Там, конечно, жутко дорого всё, но мы ж можем себе позволить, правда?  
— Сынок, ты уверен, что хочешь туда? — Мик взял у мальчика телефон и с сомнением стал рассматривать открытую вкладку. — Это весьма специфическое место, к тому же оно для взрослых…  
— Не, не, смотри, я всё уже изучил, вот, — Макар тыкнул пальцем в экран, разворачивая нужную картинку с описанием. — Детский сектор — никаких борделей и войнушек! Локация «Советская школа» — хочу туда! Давай завтра сходим?

Мик почесал затылок. Завтра он был действительно свободен, а развлечений у Макара в последнее время было не сказать чтобы много. И хоть сыну уже пятнадцать, во многом он ещё ребёнок. Мику и самому хотелось его побаловать, но вот место, куда навострил лыжи его любимый отпрыск, было и в самом деле необычным.

— Макар, понимаешь, эти андроиды… — Мик замялся. — Они очень похожи на людей. Их вообще не отличить. Они — машины, но выглядят и ведут себя как живые.  
— Ну, так круто же! — воскликнул Макар. — Вот и посмотрим на них.  
— Это может быть неприятно. Представляешь, ты разговариваешь с человеком, шутишь с ним, общаешься… Но он на самом деле всего лишь робот, который отыгрывает заложенный в него сценарий. Он не воспринимает тебя.  
— Пап, ты так говоришь, будто ты там был, — скептически заметил Макар. — А в Детский сектор взрослых без детей не пускают, я прочитал. Или ты во взрослом был?! — Макар так поразился своей догадке, что даже глаза от удивления выпучил. — Чё, неужели андроидих, ну, того-этого?  
— Да нет же, — усмехнулся Мик. — Просто я сотрудничаю с ними. Иногда.  
— Да ты что! Вот это да!.. — восхитился Макар. — А чего мне не говорил?  
— Ну, это ж работа, сынок, — пожал плечами Мик. — Я много для кого пишу сценарии. Вот и им написал несколько. И пару характеров для новых андроидов разработал. Но, вообще, я не люблю «Парк».  
— Ладно, ты там будешь всё равно только зрителем, а играть буду я! Ну что, отправляем заявку?  
-Погоди-погоди, надо сначала выбрать квест. Хочешь «Русскую деревню»? Или, может, «Шпионские страсти»? Это я писал, так что могу гарантировать — будет интересно.  
— Не, пап, я ж сказал: мне нужна «Советская школа», — уверенно заявил Макар.  
— Сынок, тебе обычной школы мало, ещё и советская нужна? — Мик улыбнулся и потрепал Макара по рыжей макушке.  
— Я в обычную уже год не хожу, учусь дома. Может, я соскучился? — решил подколоть отца мальчик. Возвращаться в свою прежнюю гимназию он не хотел совершенно.  
— Не понимаю, конечно, что там тебя привлекло, но раз уж ты так хочешь… — Мик развернул на весь экран видеоролик, демонстрирующий двухминутный фильм о жизни рядового московского школьника образца тысяча девятьсот семьдесят девятого года.

Старые интерьеры школьного здания, строгие учителя, доска в комплекте мелом и тряпкой, деревянные указки, школьники в форме и с пионерскими галстуками. К доске вышел мальчик лет тринадцати, с кудрявыми блондинистые и волосами и стал рассказывать доказательство теоремы Пифагора. Но в конце запнулся, ошибся и не смог продолжить. Получил три и грустный сел на место. Большой концертный рояль в актовом зале. Учительница по очереди вызывает к нему детей и они поют фрагмент песни. В конце хор школьников поёт песню про качели, солирует тёмненькая девочка со смешными косичками. Дальше — досуг после школы, кто-то из ребят идёт на кружки, кто-то — в парк с аттракционами того времени, а кто-то просто гуляет по микрорайону.

Мик не считал эту программу особо интересной. Фактически гости приходят «в школу» к девяти утра, одетые по форме и с портфелем, сидят все уроки, могут что-то отвечать у доски, общаться с «одноклассниками». Потом после школы идут заниматься тем, что пожелают, одни или с «друзьями». И так до двадцати ноль ноль. Гостю прописывалась всегда роль середнячка, «своего в доску». У него был уже свой круг друзей, но и остальные андроиды относились к нему дружелюбно. Всякие перипетии взаимоотношений в коллективе он мог наблюдать лишь со стороны. Драки и выяснения отношений между андроидами были для такого зрителя лишь спектаклем, если бы он попробовал вмешаться, конфликт тут же бы прекратился. Из достоинств программы можно было отметить достоверное воссоздание быта конца «эпохи развитого социализма» (но это были скорее плюсы самой локации, а не сценария) и без прикрас показанный коллектив класса, где в отличие от современности взрослые в отношения между учениками вмешивались по минимуму.

— Окей, уговорил ты меня, Макарка, — после минутного раздумья сказал Мик и вернул сыну телефон. — Заявку отправлю, предоплату внесу. Детский сектор, локация «Советская школа», программа «Один день московского восьмиклассника», правильно?  
— Шестиклассника, пап, шестиклассника! — вдруг занервничал Макар. — Не перепутай, мне нужен шестой класс!  
— Почему, Макар, тебе же пятнадцать? — не понял Мик.  
— В ролике и на фотографиях шестиклассники, там так и сказано — шестой «Б». Мне нужно именно туда. Я хочу быть среди тех, кто показан в этой рекламе, это очень важно!  
— Ладно-ладно! — замахал руками на упрямого мальчишку папаша. — Сделаю, как скажешь. Но вставать завтра придётся очень рано, туда надо приезжать за час до начала программы.

На следующее утро известный писатель Михаил Николаевич Урицкий, в миру известный как автор приключенческой прозы Мик Урри, вывел из гаража свой дорожный байк, вызвав бурю восторгов у своего сына, посадил Макара на пассажирское место и завёл мотор. «Парк приключений и отдыха» огромный, да и Детский сектор тоже не маленький — не пешком же там ходить? Можно, конечно, и на машине, но за последние пять лет, которые Мик работал в «Парке» внештатным сценаристом, он привык передвигаться по нему именно на мотоцикле. Так удобнее.

Локация «Советская школа» несмотря на своё название представляла собой целый маленький город, ну, или район мегаполиса. Условно это была Москва образца тысяча девятьсот семьдесят девятого года, но именно московской архитектуры там было не так уж много. Это был некий собирательный образ крупного города любой союзной республики европейской части СССР. Знающий человек при желании мог бы без труда найти в этой «Москве» частички не только столицы нашей Родины, но и Одессы, Вильнюса, Киева, Минска, Ленинграда, Гомеля и ещё десятка других городов.

Жилые дома, магазины, аптеки, дома быта, поликлиники, несколько небольших производств, Дворец спорта, Сберкасса, Почта, кафе, даже здание райисполкома — всё было в этом мире, всё доступно для гостей Парка. Школы и детские сады естественно тоже имелись. Но своеобразным центром локации была одна, самая крупная школа — средняя школа номер сорок два. Именно в ней и «учились» все гости Парка. Каждый ребёнок в том классе, в котором он оказался бы, если б и вправду жил в Советском Союзе в семидесятых годах двадцатого века.

Мик припарковался около школьного двора и сел на скамейку в тени развесистой ивы. В кожаной куртке и штанах было жарковато, но Мик не стал переодеваться в местную одежду, которую в обязательном порядке выдавали всем гостям на въезде — пользовался привилегией сотрудника ходить в своём и ездить тоже на своём. Андроиды были запрограммированы так, что «знали» всех работников в лицо, и их транспорт тоже распознали как служебный. Программа не позволяла им проявлять интерес к одежде и машинам персонала, и, увидев сотрудника, робот тут же «забывал» о нём, продолжая жить той жизнью, которая была прописана в его сюжете.

Время подходило к девяти — к школе, весело галдя, стягивались ученики — кто группами, а кто поодиночке. Макара видно пока не было, и Мик уже начал немного нервничать и пристально вглядываться в сторону «дома», который был определён его сыну по сценарию, и откуда он уже минут пять как должен был выйти, чтобы не опоздать.

С сыном никогда не было просто — с этим Михаил Николаевич уже давно смирился. Макар ужасно упрям и делает что хочет, нужны стальные нервы и железное терпение, чтобы держать его в узде. Ни тем, ни другим Мик не обладал, и потому чаше всего просто шёл на поводу у многочисленных хотелок драгоценного чада. Единственное, что как-то примиряло господина Урицкого с действительностью, было то, что в своих желаниях Макар был вполне разумен, даже если этого и не было видно сразу, и неприятностей другим не доставлял.

Вот и сейчас: кровь из носу приспичило ему идти не в восьмой класс, а в шестой. Мику эта прихоть обошлась в кругленькую сумму — техникам и программистам пришлось в срочном порядке за ночь прописывать всем андроидам новое условие — с ними теперь учится мальчик два раза остававшийся на второй год. Справедливости ради — такой модуль уже был в их «загашниках», но всё состыковать и отладить — это тоже труд.

Наконец, из-за поворота показалась знакомая фигура с отливающей на солнце красным золотом шевелюрой. «Ну и парень!» — сказал себе Мик, удивлённо подняв брови. Во-первых, Макар был без красного галстука. Во-вторых, он каким-то образом убедил персонал выдать ему не школьную форму, а «цивильные» расклёшенные штаны и приталенный пиджак синего цвета. Ещё и чёрную водолазку под школьную рубашку зачем-то надел. В такую-то погоду! То, что сын у него модник, для Мика секретом не было, но что он в курсе модных тенденций этой локации, удивило. Ночью что ли не спал, а изучал что носили в Союзе в семьдесят девятом? С него в принципе станется.

Но больше всего Мика поразило, причём поразило не самым приятным образом, другое. Макар шёл в школу не один, а с друзьями. Мик на самом деле тоже ночь не спал — готовился, изучал, пользуясь служебным доступом, сценарий и сюжеты основных игроков, с которым предстояло взаимодействовать Макару. Первые трое входили в так называемый «ближний круг» гостя. Чёрненький мальчик-андроид «Вова Корольков» был на голову ниже Макара и считался самым умным в классе. Должен был сидеть с гостем за одной партой и во всём ему помогать. Другой, светленький и тоже невысокий, «Витя Смирнов», никакими выдающимися качествами не обладал, его задачей было просто находиться рядом и создавать свиту гостя, чтобы он не чувствовал себя одиноко. Третий, рыжий и веснушчатый, едва был Макару по плечо. Он выполнял роль местного шута или трикстера и даже имени не имел, только фамилию и прозвище. Его звали «Чижиков», но обращались в основном по кличке — «Рыжиков». Он учился на класс младше и был соседом гостя.

Опасения Мика вызвал четвертый спутник его сына — высокий, почти с Макара ростом, кудрявый блондин с карими глазами и родинкой на правой скуле. Его Мик знал очень хорошо — один из самых старых андроидов Парка, работающих с самого открытия локации около тридцати лет назад. Когда-то был несомненной звездой, но в последние годы что-то произошло с его основным кодом, и «Серёжу Сыроежкина» использовали только на вторых ролях. Именно он был в рекламном ролике Парка в роли троечника, пытающегося доказать теорему Пифагора. И совершенно точно, Мику это было доподлинно известно, он не входил в число друзей гостя. Так почему этот андроид, весь сюжет которого был в том, чтобы тихо сидеть на предпоследней парте и получать свои тройки, сейчас шёл в обнимку с Макаром, преданно заглядывал ему в глаза и трещал о какой-то ерунде? Но этого было мало — Макар тащил его сумку, плюс к своей, обнимал за плечи, периодически ерошил Серёже волосы и абсолютно никакого внимания не обращал на остальную свою компанию. И выглядел при этом до неприличия счастливым.

Мик сокрушённо вздохнул — он ведь предупреждал: андроиды всего лишь машины, действуют по заложенной в них программе. Их нельзя воспринимать как людей. Они могут демонстрировать искренние чувства, дружбу, любовь, привязанность, но это всего лишь иллюзия. Шансов на то, что робот вдруг очеловечится и сможет руководствоваться не сценарием, а собственным выбором, было крайне мало. За всю историю Парка пальцев одной руки хватит, чтобы пересчитать такие случаи. Последний, пару лет назад произошёл — проститутка из Взрослого сектора локации «Петербург Достоевского» вопреки сценарию пристала к одному из своих клиентов-гостей и не отходила от него все две недели квеста, во всём ему помогая (программы для взрослых рассчитаны от суток до четырнадцати дней). Клиент, что удивительно, оказался только рад, а к концу программы и вовсе за огромные деньги выкупил девушку. Сказал: «Люблю, жить без неё не могу, любые деньги отдам, только продайте». Ну, продать не продали — это законом запрещено (андроидов за пределами парка можно содержать только на правах аренды), но в эту самую долгосрочную аренду сдали. Техник, который выездным обслуживанием роботов занимается, рассказывал, тот мужик со своей Соней сейчас душа в душу живёт.

Так что вероятность того, что ещё один робот внезапно «ожил» и решил, что отныне Макар — его лучший друг по гроб жизни, стремилась к нулю. «Макара ждёт жестокое разочарование», — с грустью подумал Мик и приготовился к тяжёлому разговору вечером. И на всякий пожарный полез очередной раз проверить сколько свободных средств у него на счетах. «Как пить дать, захочет, чтоб я ему друга-андроида купил», — сказал себе Мик и не угадал.

Проведший целый день в Серёжином обществе Макар был серьёзен и задумчив. Только сказал: «Привет, пап, не очень скучал, пока меня не было?» И, не дожидаясь ответа, запрыгнул к Мику на байк. Дома, правда, сразу же насел на отца с «серьёзным разговором».

— Папа, мне обязательно надо быть в «школе» через неделю, ты сможешь меня сопровождать?  
— Э… не знаю, возможно, — растерялся Мик, прикидывая в уме свой рабочий график. — А зачем тебе туда снова? Ты ничего толком не посмотрел, потому что весь остаток дня просидел у Серёжи в «гараже» и теперь хочешь наверстать?  
— Я ему обещал, папа, он будет ждать.  
— Макар, поверь мне, ты ошибаешься, — Мик положил руку на плечо сыну и с сочувствием посмотрел на него. — Серёжа не будет тебя ждать. Он уже забыл про тебя. В Детском секторе короткие циклы — роботов перезагружают каждый день.  
— Это неважно, он всё равно будет ждать, даже если забудет, я знаю, — не согласился Макар.  
— Сынок, я ведь предупреждал — андроиды слишком похожи на людей. Их нельзя воспринимать всерьёз, привязываться к ним — они всего лишь машины, в них нет сознания, — Мик обнял сына, попытался утешить, но Макар вовсе не выглядел расстроенным.  
— Папа, Серёжа не машина, он — человек, — Макар выпутался из объятий и усадил отца на диван в гостиной. Сам сел напротив. — У него есть сознание, он живой. Живой человек с телом андроида. Да, им можно в некоторой степени управлять, манипулировать его памятью, но он свободен! У Серёжи есть сознание, есть воля, он — человек! И ему нужна помощь.  
— И как ты хочешь ему помочь? — вздохнул Мик, ожидая в ответ услышать что-нибудь о покупке робота их семьёй.  
— Ему нужен близнец.  
— Что? Как это? Какой близнец? Зачем? —  
только и мог сказать полностью сбитый с толку Мик.  
— Кто-то вроде брата-близнеца, тоже андроид, естественно, — попытался пояснить свою мысль Макар. — Он должен выглядеть как Серёжа, но быть лучше его. И очень его любить.  
— Ну… допустим. Допустим, будет такой андроид, внешне идентичный Серёже и с теми качествами, которые ты назвал, — Мик честно попытался разобраться в идее сына. — Но чем он поможет Серёже? Тем, что его программа будет имитировать любовь? Ты же утверждаешь, что Серёжа живой, и тем не менее хочешь подсунуть ему суррогат?  
— Папа, — Макар встал со своего места и пересел поближе. — Пойми, он очень одинок. Я это чувствую. Почувствовал сегодня, когда мы общались. Серёже нужна опора, нужен кто-то очень близкий, кто даже внешне будет эту близость подчёркивать. Помоги ему, а? У нас ведь есть возможность.  
— Макар, — Мик прокашлялся. На нервной почве у него пересохло горло. — Что ты хочешь от меня?  
— Профинансируй создание Серёжиного клона. Разработай его характер, напиши им сюжет. Ты же сценарист в Парке!  
— Господи, Макар! — схватился за голову Мик. — Было бы проще, если бы мы просто выкупили его, взяли в долгосрочную аренду! Раз уж ты так прикипел к этому андроиду. За один день!  
— Я бы этого хотел, — Макар внезапно помрачнел. — Но с чего мне думать, что этого хочет сам Серёжа? Пока что он хочет совсем другого — он мечтает о близнеце. Всегда мечтал. Если б ты слышал, как он говорил о нём, пап, ты бы не сомневался.  
— Ладно, Макар, — Мик откинулся на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза. — Я подумаю. Это дорого — сделать андроида. Даже для нас.  
— Пап, не скромничай, — улыбнулся Макар. — У тебя три бестселлера, по твоим книгам сняли сериал, до сих пор, вон, идёт. Про твою долю в издательстве «Стамп и Ко» я уж и не говорю. И ты хочешь сказать, что мы не можем позволить себе андроида?

Мик взглянул на сына, тоже улыбнулся, потрепал его по волосам, чмокнул в лоб и крепко прижал к себе.

— Ты прав, малыш, мы можем позволить себе андроида. Даже двух.  
— И на следующей неделе мы опять идём в Парк, — зевнул ему в шею Макар. — Не забудь.  
— Я помню, сынок, помню. На следующей неделе к тебе придёт доктор, и если он скажет, что всё окей, то в первый же мой выходной и поедем.

В четверг утром к Макару пришёл доктор. Эти визиты по непонятным для Мика причинам его сын терпеть не мог — нервничал и заставлял отца всё время находиться рядом, чуть ли не за руку держал, пока его осматривали. Мик уж старался как мог, объяснял, что профилактические осмотры нужны каждому здоровому человеку, а поскольку они живут за городом, удобнее приглашать доктора на дом, чем самим ехать в клинику, убив на это полдня. Макар ворчал, что в клинику он бы и один съездил, а вот дома ему неприятно.

Но как бы то ни было, а доктор и, следовательно, Мик результатами осмотра остались довольны (Макар и без этого был убеждён, что с ним всё в порядке), и уже в пятницу маленькая семья из папы и сына снова проводила свой досуг в Детском секторе «Парка приключений и отдыха». Мик, правда, параллельно занимался переговорами с руководством Парка относительно создания нового андроида.

— Прекрасно вас понимаю, Михаил Николаевич, — согласно кивнул Мику руководитель Отдела новых разработок Виктор Иванович Громов. — Создать андроида по собственному проекту, заложив в его личность необходимые характеристики и прописав в его сюжете желаемые события, это очень заманчиво. Но, видите ли, мы до сих пор не оказывали подобных услуг. И дело даже не в том, что клиентов с такими пожеланиями не находилось. Понимаете, — Громов откинулся на спинку своего кресла и на секунду замолчал. — Если вы финансируете создание нового андроида не для разового квеста, а хотите, чтобы он использовался нами на постоянной основе в рамках общей программы, рассчитанной на всех гостей сектора, вам придётся заручиться поддержкой руководства Дирекции развлекательных программ. Важно, чтобы новая рабочая едина, постоянно задействованная в сценарии «Советской школы», была интересна всем гостям, а не только вам. Андроид, кто бы ни являлся спонсором его создания, прежде всего должен приносить доход Парку.

У Мика разболелась голова. Он предполагал, что просто не будет. Прийти и отвалить денег Парку недостаточно, придётся быть очень убедительным, чтобы администрация сочла постоянное использование новой машины рентабельным. И дался же Макару это близнец Сыроежкина!

Мик позвонил в Дирекцию развлекательных программ, узнал, что руководитель Отдела развития, с которой ему предстояло переговорить, будет только в пять, и отправился кататься по локации — посмотреть как проводит время его сын, обеспечивший своему отцу дополнительный геморрой.

Макар обнаружился в «городском парке» возле пруда. С Серёжей, разумеется. Нет, остальные, положенные по сюжету «друзья», тоже там присутствовали, но внимания гостя опять не удостоились. «Пап, машины, похожие на людей — это круто, конечно, но они ж машины — что в них может быть такого интересного?» — сказал в прошлое своё посещение Макар, и с тех пор своего мнения не менял. Мика такое отношение сына к андроидам поставило в тупик. Получается, сами по себе эти чудо-машины, о которых до сих пор в народе чуть ли не легенды слагают, Макара не волновали абсолютно. Единственный, кто ему был нужен, это андроид «Серёжа Сыроежкин», уже давно ничем не примечательный рядовой хост. «Неужели и правда, он — тот, кто наделён самосознанием? — подумал Мик, глядя на идиллическую картинку воркующих, словно влюблённые голубки, друзей. — Не может быть, чтобы настолько часто. «Оживших» роботов единицы во всём мире!»

Но Серёжа рядом с его сыном менялся, что называется, на глазах. Если бы он был человеком, про него можно было бы высокопарно сказать: светился внутренним светом. И этот свет замечали окружающие — гости парка оглядывались на него, другие роботы, находясь в непосредственной близости, меняли алгоритм своего поведения — пытались заговорить с Сыроежкиным или дотронуться до него. Мик, достаточно часто по служебным надобностям бывавший, а Парке, только диву давался — на его памяти Серёжу в основном игнорировали.

Мимо прошла группа детей-андроидов лет десяти-одиннадцати на вид. Один из них на поводке вёл собаку, немецкую овчарку. Собака тоже была роботом, как и все местные «домашние животные». Серёжа, завидев процессию, вдруг оживился, стал что-то эмоционально рассказывать Макару, показывать на собаку пальцем и энергично жестикулировать. Макар его внимательно слушал и кивал. Мик напрягся — впереди замаячила реальная перспектива оплачивать создание ещё одной машины — на этот раз собаки. Не то чтоб он не мог себе этого позволить, но всё же денег было жалко — вся затея Макара в совокупности была весьма ощутима для их бюджета.

Мик не понимал, почему Макар так отчаянно хочет воплотить в жизнь любое Серёжино желание. Этот мальчик — всего лишь андроид, которого Макар знает-то всего ничего, и который сегодня впервые его увидел, потому что воспоминания о прошлой их встрече из Серёжиной памяти были стёрты ещё неделю назад. Впрочем, не Мику упрекать сына — он сам в лепешку готов разбиться, чтобы выполнить любую просьбу Макара, каждую из которых, если говорить откровенно, он воспринимает как приказ.

Переговоры с руководителем Отдела развития Дирекции развлекательных программ зашли в тупик. Мария Петровна Канарейкина сходу потребовала от Мика набросать общую концепцию сюжета для близнецов. Мик, который, конечно же, пока ждал встречи, парочку вариантов в уме прикинул, изложил ей свои мысли. Но Маше (как она предпочитала представляться сотрудникам) ничего из предложенного не понравилось.

— Понимаете, — сказала она, — всё, о чём вы говорите не несёт в себе ничего принципиально нового. Для этих сюжетов внешнее сходство близнецов не играет решающей роли. Гости просто будут путаться и всё.  
— Мне нужно время подумать, — Мик зажмурился и стал тереть себе виски — голова опять начала гудеть. Он предполагал, что малой кровью не отделается — в итоге придётся пахать как карла за свои же деньги.  
— Но знаете, я вам помогу, — сжалилась над ним Маша. — Мне пришла в голову одна идея. И, учитывая ваши несомненные способности как сценариста, не сомневаюсь, что вы сделаете из неё конфетку.  
— Сделаю всё, что вы скажете, — Мик был уже заранее согласен на любые условия.  
— Я хочу обыграть весьма банальный сюжетный ход — подмену близнецов, — сказала Маша. — Но с одним важным условием — близнец Серёжи будет андроидом.  
— Не понял? — удивился Мик. — Естественно, он будет андроидом, кем же ему ещё быть? Все хосты в Парке — андроиды.  
— Хм, — Маша поправила на носу огромные очки. — Я неточно выразилась. В его сценарии будет прописано условие, что он «знает», что он андроид. Другими словами, все андроиды Парка условно люди, они играют людей. Но новая машина будет играть саму себя. Он — робот, созданный по образу и подобию обычного мальчика «Сережи Сыроежкина». Они случайно встречаются и Серёжа начинает его использовать. Отправляет вместо себя в школу, домой, ну и так далее. Вот канва вашего сюжета, пишите сценарий, Михаил Николаевич. Как минимум эта работа несколько сократит ваши расходы, — Маша была явно увлечена собственной задумкой, раз согласилась предложить Мику исполнять его блажь за деньги предприятия.

В принципе, Мик мог бы только порадоваться такому повороту дела, но его здорово смутила одна существенная деталь.

— Маша, но, ведь, если я вас правильно понял, то и Серёжа будет знать, что его двойник — робот.  
— Будет. Не вижу в этом проблемы, — развела руками Маша. — Это главная фишка нового сюжета. А вы против?  
— Возможно… я не знаю.

Мик растерялся. Вся эта афера, в которую он почти что уже ввязался, имела своей целью выполнить желание его сына помочь одному из андроидов Парка, к которому он вдруг так прикипел. Но чем поможет Серёже, который по словам Макара, страдает от одиночества и мечтает о близнеце, двойник-робот?

— Ну, что я могу сказать? Думайте. Мы вас не ограничиваем во времени, Михаил Николаевич. Всё-таки это полностью ваш проект, и вы можете отказаться от него в любой момент. Но, повторю, создание клона уже существующего андроида и его постоянное использование в Парке возможно только при таком обосновании, которое я вам озвучила, — сказала Маша и встала из-за стола, показывая, что визит Мика окончен. — Прошу меня извинить, но мне пора бежать — совещание у руководства.

Дома Мик даже немного боялся начинать разговор с сыном — близнец-робот мог оказаться совершенно неприемлемым условием для Макара. С другой стороны, именно это условие могло заставить сына отказаться от своей навязчивой идеи. Впрочем, Мик себя не обманывал — если уж Макару что-то пришло в голову, он не успокоится, пока это не осуществит. Можно, конечно, решить проблему кардинально, но подобные мысли были Мику глубоко противны — он хотел, чтоб его сын был счастлив. Во всех смыслах этого слова.

Макар отреагировал на слова отца о роботе-двойнике на удивление спокойно.

— Я думаю, Серёже не очень важно, как именно появился на свет Электроник, — сказал Макар. — Это его мечта, он в любом случае будет рад.  
— Электроник? — переспросил Мик.  
— Ну да, — пожал плечами Макар. — Я придумал ему имя. Раз уж он робот, и без этого никак, то пусть и называется соответственно. Серёже так будет легче принять этот факт.  
— Ладно, — Мик усмехнулся и обнял сына, — пусть будет Электроником. Чувствую, сценарий для Серёжи и его робота будешь писать в основном ты.  
— Не, я не умею, — замотал головой Макар. — Но я буду высказывать тебе свои пожелания. Всё же я лучше знаю, что нужно Серёже.  
— Слушай, Макар, — Мик задумался. — А не слишком ли сложным путём мы идём? Ну… мы могли бы просто купить тебе этого андроида и всё.  
— Пап, я ж тебе говорил, — вздохнул Макар. — Я не уверен, что Серёжа этого хочет. Пойми, там, в Парке у него довольно благополучная жизнь. Да, он чувствует себя одиноким, но у него всё-таки есть семья. Сам посмотри его историю, у тебя ж доступ есть — мама филолог, папа дальнобойщик. Они его любят по сценарию, он к ним тоже привязан. Просто ему нужно больше. Кроме того, у них отдельная квартира, в Серёжином распоряжении целый гараж, где он проводит время, свой мопед даже есть. Друзей, правда, нет… А ты, короче, предлагаешь вырвать его из привычной среды, сказать, что вся его жизнь — одна большая ложь, что он фактически раб, даже не раб — ещё хуже, не человек. Сказать ему, что он — никто, и никому не нужен… Ну, кроме меня. Ему будет очень плохо.  
— Сынок, — Мик замялся и отвёл глаза. — Мы бы могли стереть ему память. Прописать новую историю. Сережа и не вспомнил бы о своей прежней жизни, думал бы что всегда жил с нами…  
— Нет, нет, ты что?! — замахал на него руками Макар. — Ни в коем случае! Серёжа — робот только формально. Он — человек! А с людьми так не поступают, как ты говоришь. Это не обсуждается!

Макар был явно на взводе, и Мик счёл разумным оставить его в покое. И, пока сын сидел у себя и успокаивал нервы путём прослушивания тяжёлой музыки на полной громкости, Мик заварил себе кофе покрепче и сел за ноутбук, продумывать будущий сюжет. Только вот работа у него не клеилась — из головы не выходили слова Макара о том, что стирать человеку память недопустимо. «Недопустимо, — согласился про себя Мик. — Но иногда во благо. Я бы, например, с радостью забыл о некоторых вещах. Да только кто ж окажет такую услугу человеку?»

И Мик пустился в воспоминания, от которых так хотел избавиться.

Они с Натахой едут на машине и ругаются. Им по восемнадцать лет, и права у Мика всего несколько месяцев. Отец научил водить его давно, но практики на трассе у Мика естественно мало. Серьёзная размолвка с любимой девушкой вот уже несколько недель заставляла его нервничать, даже спал он плохо. Скорость невысокая, но внимание Мика то и дело переключается на подругу. Натаха говорит ему неприятные вещи и плачет. В какой-то момент Мик отвлекается от дороги на непозволительно долгое время, отвечает девушке, смотрит на её опухшее от слёз лицо, и автомобиль, который он ведёт, не вписывается в поворот.

Очнулся Мик уже в больнице после операции. Когда узнал, что любимой больше нет, хотел покончить с собой. Семья не позволила этому случиться — с момента, когда пострадавшего доставили в больницу и до самого его выздоровления, кто-нибудь из родственников неотлучно находился при нём. Ещё два года, пока Мик не мог ходить и передвигался в инвалидной коляске, мать, отец или одна из сестёр были рядом. А поправившись, Мик понял — как бы ни хотел он прекратить свои мучения, сделать это будет большой подлостью по отношению к родным, своей любовью и заботой практически вытащившим его с того света. Значит, придётся жить так, как есть — без Натахи, с чувством вины и без малейших перспектив хоть когда-нибудь завести собственную семью: после аварии способность вести интимную жизнь была потеряна для Мика навсегда.

Мик допил остывший кофе и прислушался — музыка наверху стихла. Глянул на часы — первый час ночи. Очевидно, он достаточно долго предавался своим невесёлым мыслям, пора пойти проведать Макара — он должно быть уже спит.

Так оно и оказалось — сын уже спал, бухнувшись на кровать поверх покрывала прямо в одежде. На ноуте рядом ещё шёл какой-то фильмец — его Мик сразу захлопнул. Присел рядом, погладил спящего по волосам и в который раз подумал — такое счастье свалилось на него совершенно незаслуженно. Но уж его Мик будет оберегать всеми силами. Это самое настоящее чудо, но Макар оказался точной копией покойницы Натальи. Она не была красавицей в общепринятом смысле слова: рыжая, конопатая, вечно растрёпанная. Стриглась коротко, не вылезала из джинсов, фигурой и повадками больше напоминала мальчика, чем девушку. Но Мик её обожал… В Макаре поначалу он видел прежде всего её, свою единственную любовь. Но время шло, и постепенно образ любимой перестал проступать сквозь черты его сына, теперь это были два совершенно разных человека, одного из которых Мик потерял безвозвратно, а другого готов был сохранить любыми доступными ему средствами.

«Всё-таки ты не прав, малыш, — прошептал Мик, укладываясь позади Макара. — Память — это не всегда хорошо. Без некоторых воспоминаний жизнь становится только счастливее», — Мик обнял сына и закрыл глаза: сегодня был тяжёлый день, а впереди его ждала непростая работа.

Через неделю Мик дописал черновик сценария и представил свою работу на суд Макара. Это был первый этап — если сын одобрит концепцию и внесёт свои коррективы, можно будет нести новую версию руководителю Отдела развития Дирекции развлекательных программ Парка, Марии Петровне Канарейкиной. А дальше, когда она утвердит сценарий, уже дорабатывать и согласовывать его вместе со Сценарным отделом. Дело это небыстрое, как раз когда закончится, и робот готов будет. Электроник.

Макар, когда текст прочитал, так и назвал его — «Приключения Электроника». Основная суть сюжета Электроника заключалась в том, что он — созданный гениальным советским учёным профессором Громовым робот-андроид, от своего создателя сбежал. Потому что очень хотел стать человеком. И случайно встретился со своим двойником Серёжей Сыроежкиным. Серёжа был тихим забитым мальчиком, которого обижали в классе и вечно ругали дома. Чтобы избежать тяжёлой необходимости ходить в школу, Серёжа уговорил пойти вместо себя робота Элека, где тот отомстил всем его обидчикам и показал удивительные успехи в учёбе.

Эту часть сценария Макар правил особо тщательно. Во-первых, ему категорически не понравилось, что Серёжу обижают, и что он, вообще, тихий и забитый. Возражения Мика, что Серёжа вообще-то такой и есть и другие роли за последние пять лет качественно отыгрывать почему-то не может, Макар с возмущением отверг. В его варианте Серёжа Сыроежкин был просто безалаберным лентяем, который не любил учиться. Зато сам по себе был весёлый и способный, умел играть на гитаре и сочинять песенки. И все одноклассники его любили, хоть и посмеивались иногда. А обижал Серёжу только один «классный хулиган», и то — не сильно, так, шутя. Роль хулигана Макар предложил отдать гостю, тем более, что свобода действий гостей в Детском секторе регламентировалась гораздо строже, чем во взрослом (про Взрослый сектор ходили какие-то жуткие слухи, будто там гостям позволено делать с андроидами всё, что угодно. Макар в них верить не хотел). Ещё Макар придумал прописать Серёже подружку-девочку («Серёжу должны все любить»), тоже из гостей Парка («Серёже будет приятно внимание настоящего человека»). Мик с этой идеей с энтузиазмом согласился — сам он в своих произведениях старался избегать описания романтических отношений, по личным мотивам, и искренне забывал, что публика-то как раз такое любит.

Характер Электроника в целом Макару понравился. Спокойный, добрый, честный, наивный, всем готов помочь, но себя в обиду не даст и за друзей постоит (особенно за Серёжу). Ну, тут главное, чтобы поведенщики не налажали — по опыту Мика, в Лаборатории считают, что новый хост — всегда чистый лист, и испортить его по определению невозможно, а в случае Электроника это правило имеет исключение: точное выполнения проекта обязательно. За ними контроль нужен.

— Папа, Элек влюблён в Серёжу. Отметь это в сцене их первой встречи, — сказал Макар, дочитав сценарий. — И проследи потом, чтоб так оно и было, это очень важно.  
— Как, влюблён? — не понял Мик. — У нас же девочка есть, гостья, я её пока условно «Майкой» назвал.  
— Пап, ну ты чего? — удивился в свою очередь Макар. — Ты правда считаешь, что случайная гостья, впервые пришедшая в парк, влюбится? Да ещё в андроида? В любом случае, пиши, что Эл влюблён в Серёжу. Как увидел его впервые на помойке, так и влюбился.  
— Как девочка? — переспросил Мик.  
— Нет. Как мальчик. В мальчика. По-настоящему! — чётко озвучил свои требования Макар.  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Мик. — Любой каприз за наши деньги. Какие ещё пожелания?  
— Собака, — сказал Макар. — Серёжа хотел очень. Только ты собаку не ему пропиши, а Элу.  
— Почему? Не проще ли самому Серёже, раз он так хочет? — опять выразил сомнение Мик.  
— Ну… Понимаешь, пусть у них с Элом что-то совместное будет. Это объединяет и делает людей ближе. К тому же собака-робот — это интересно.  
— В Парке все животные крупнее мыши — роботы, — напомнил сыну Мик.  
— По сюжету робот. Говорящий и разумный. Так интереснее, — пояснил свою мысль Макар.

А дальше вышла заминка — сценарий «Приключений Электроника» никак не укладывался в один день. А все квесты в Детском секторе рассчитывались именно на день. Мику пришлось выяснять возможность растянуть программу хотя бы на три-четыре дня. Маша, к немалому облегчению и Мика, и его сына, дала добро, благо на территории сектора имелась аутентичная гостиница «Советская», и гости могли при желании поселиться там хоть на целый год. Единственным ограничением, которое руководитель Отдела развития сделала для «Приключений Электроника», стало то, что идти эта развлекательная программа могла только в дни школьных каникул. В остальное время действовал урезанный вариант сценария — в конце учебного дня появлялся настоящий Серёжа и они с Элеком рассказывали всем ребятам, что Эл на самом деле — робот.

Полный же сценарий Мика был куда интереснее. Во-первых, Макар заставил его впихнуть хоть куда-нибудь хоккейный матч. («Хочу и всё — сам говорил про любой каприз»). Мик думал-думал, как это дело обыграть, и придумал — именно после этого матча робот и «очеловечится». Даже заплачет от избытка чувств. На пару с Серёжей.

А во-первых, Мик сел на своего излюбленного конька, приключения, и придумал похищение Эла иностранными бандитами. В чемодане. А чтоб уж совсем весело было, одним из главных героев-бандитов сделал себя, Мика Урри. Ещё и название папиного издательства в качестве имени шефа банды вставил. А что? Плохой рекламы не бывает (интересно, сколько за это отстегнёт себе Парк?). И собаку-робота в этом деле использовал, пусть Рэсси своего хозяина спасает.

Маша выслала им список профилей свободных андроидов, которых Мик мог задействовать в своем сценарии, и они с Макаром вдвоём подобрали наиболее подходящих. Рэсси был эрдельтерьером, который использовался в квесте для самых маленьких гостей — там были задействованы исключительно животные, три пса и кот — они искали своего хозяина, а гости Парка им в этом должны были помогать (ну, или мешать — тут уж кто на что горазд). Но у животных было по два-три дублёра, поэтому одного из троицы эрделей (Чингиза, Бубрика и Рэсси) без проблем отрядили «помогать» Электронику. На роль Мика Урри Макар неожиданно обнаружил почти точную папину копию и очень по этому поводу веселился. Мик посмотрел, где играл его «клон» раньше и ужаснулся. Как хорошо, что локацию Дикого Запада закрыли (ну, не востребованы у нас американские ковбои и золотоискатели времён начала двадцатого века).

Единственный момент в сценарии, из-за которого папа с сыном чуть не поругались, относился к эпизоду, когда Серёжа Сыроежкин вдруг оказался буквально выброшенным из собственной жизни. Элек так успешно заменял его в школе и дома, что сам мальчик внезапно оказался не у дел. Даже от своего гаража, в котором жил последнее время, оказался отлучён. Мик расписал как несчастный Серёжа, разом потерявший семью, друзей, крышу над головой и даже мопед, ходит мокрый, замёрзший и голодный по улицам и ночует в подъезде, прижавшись к батарее. Макар же стал настаивать на том, чтобы этот кусок сценария вообще убрать из Серёжиного сюжета. Или на худой конец пусть его пустит к себе на ночь кто-нибудь из одноклассников.

— Макар, это же детская программа, она должна учить гостей, а не просто развлекать, — пытался вразумить сына Мик. — Учить чему-нибудь хорошему. Например, тому, что нельзя всё время искать лёгких путей и выезжать за чужой счёт — в итоге останешься за бортом.  
— Пиши новый сценарий, ищи других андроидов и учи чему хочешь, сколько и кого вздумается. А Серёжу не трогай! — и слышать ничего не хотел Макар.  
— Ну, сынок, это же не только моё пожелание. Этого требует от руководства Парка Комитет по культуре… — попытался оправдаться Мик.  
— Всё равно, — упорствовал Макар. — Делай что хочешь, а Серёжу я мучить не позволю!  
— Макар, не драматизируй, он же андроид! — взывал к его здравому смыслу Мик. — Ему этот дождь и холод нипочём, даже еда нужна не так, как людям.  
— Ну конечно, нипочём! А андроидам во взрослом секторе нипочём, когда их убивают и насилуют! — практически перешёл на крик Макар. — А что? Они же андроиды — их починить можно, а их личность на другой носитель переписать. И вообще, они роботы и чувствовать ничего не могут! Скажи, пап, ты и правда думаешь, что такой андроид, как Серёжа в Парке один?

В конце концов Мик переписал неприятный для сына эпизод. Серёжа особо не голодал, не мёрз, почти не вымок и болтался по городу не более пары часов. А спать устроился в чистом, сухом и тёплом подъезде, в пустующей люльке от коляски. Макар, скрепя сердце, согласился.

Отредактированный вариант сценария, его краткую версию и характеристику нового андроида Мик послал Маше. Маша сказала, что оценила его юмор в плане использования их коллегой Громовым имён для персонажей, съязвила по поводу саморекламы господ Урицких за счёт Парка, но самое главное, сценарий ей понравился. «Запускаю в работу», — сказала Маша. А Макар на радостях опять собрался навестить Серёжу.

Через две недели весьма довольный окончанием своей работы Мик сказал Макару:

— Ну всё, малыш, сегодня я еду тестировать нового хоста, он уже полностью готов. Хочешь со мной?  
— В Лабораторию? Нет, — резко ответил Макар.  
— Почему? — удивился Мик. — Ты разве не хочешь сам на него посмотреть? Говорить с ним буду, конечно, я, но ты сразу сможешь понять, если он в чём-то тебя не устраивает.  
— Я в Лабораторию не пойду, — отрицательно замотал головой Макар, — буду с Серёжей в Парке. А ты мне видео запиши.  
— Как раз видео они писать и не разрешают, обыскивают на входе и выходе, — развёл руками Мик.  
— Пап, я тебе доверяю. Иди туда один. Пусть Электроник для меня сюрпризом будет.

***

Программа стартовала в воскресенье утром, и Мик с сыном на правах её основного автора и спонсора участвовал в ней совершенно бесплатно. Точнее Макар участвовал. Мик осуществлял авторский надзор и ездил по локации на своём современном байке (арендовать раритетную Яву не тал специально, дабы не смущать гостей и хостов своей похожестью на гангстера «Урри»).

Макар еле дождался момента своего появления в игре — перенервничал так, что ладони вспотели. В итоге плюнул на всё и в два счета оказался на лестнице «Серёжиного дома» — ждать появления того, ради кого всё это приключение и затевалось. Регламент гостя был достаточно свободный — он мог просто крутиться рядом с главными героями когда пожелает, мог ходить в «массовке» с толпой одноклассников, мог вообще не отходить от Серёжи ни на шаг за исключением нескольких эпизодов. Единственным условием было то, что в некоторых сценах гость обязательно должен был быть рядом. Ну, и общая стратегия гостя была такова, что сначала он задирает Сыроежкина, а потом становится его другом. «Задирает», конечно, не так, как в локациях Взрослого сектора (Макара очередной раз передёрнуло, когда он про них подумал), а очень безобидно.

Макар стоял, облокотившись о перила лестницы, чтобы унять чуть подрагивающие от волнения руки, и смотрел в окно. Лицо горело, и он пожалел, что не взял с собой воды освежиться. Потом вспомнил: гостям воду в пластике брать всё равно нельзя; немного погоревал по этому поводу, стянул с себя водолазку, накинул её на плечи и остался в одной футболке с длинными рукавами. И чуть было не прозевал, как хлопнула дверь подъезда.

Это был не Серёжа, Серёжа ещё находился у себя в квартире. По лестнице поднимался другой хост, ещё более рыжий, чем сам Макар, маленький «Чижиков-Рыжиков». Мик говорил про него только, что в своих сюжетах он остаётся всегда на вторых ролях общего сценария программы, но гостям всё равно запоминается. Макар отвлёкся на него и чуть было не прозевал самое главное:

— Серёжа! Чтоб к ужину дома был! — послышался сверху женский голос.  
— Да буду я! — пробурчали в ответ, а у Макара сбилось дыхание.

На несколько мгновений шаги на лестнице стихли — это Чижиков-Рыжиков повстречался с Серёжей. Макар стал считать секунды — скоро, совсем скоро он увидит своего друга. Что он ему скажет? Так много было заготовлено заранее, а теперь всё вылетело из головы. Хотелось просто обнять его и больше не отпускать. Но так нельзя — по сюжету они не друзья, пока не друзья… Макар немного боялся — Серёже не просто поменяли программу, его личность была переписана. Не полностью, конечно, живого человека, как был убеждён Макар, нельзя изменить кардинально. Но некоторые черты скорректировать можно. Макар сам был фактическим автором этих изменений и сам же мучился сомнениями — «узнает» ли его Серёжа?

До сих пор, в каждый его визит в Парк, несмотря на перезагруженную программу и стёртую память, Серёжа его именно узнавал. У него менялся взгляд, когда они встречались. То что Сыроежкин распознавал Макара как гостя, с прописанной в своих новых «воспоминаниях» историей взаимодействия с ним, роли не играло. Серёжа был рад его видеть и не пытался скрыть эти чувства. Но что будет сейчас?

— Привет, Сыроежкин! — Макар преградил спускающемуся Серёже путь и с замиранием сердца стал ждать его реакции.

У Серёжи не просто был другой взгляд, он по-другому держался, шёл по-другому. Выпрямившись, расслабленной походкой, но при этом быстро и уверенно. Макару это очень понравилось — все предыдущие разы до их непосредственной встречи Серёжа был зажат, сутулился, смотрел только себе под ноги.

— Здравствуй, Гусев! — сказал Серёжа тоном, каким обычно говорят: «Как ты меня достал!», а у самого губы дрогнули в улыбке.

Программа заставляла Сыроежкина избегать своего «доставучего одноклассника», но Макар не дал ему так просто удрать — он фактически обнял его, прижав к перилам лестницы, и стал нести первую пришедшую в голову чушь, ласково называя его Сыроушкиным, Сыроножкиным и даже Сыропопкиным и тиская при этом за разные места. Серёжа вынужденно изображал вялое сопротивление, отчаянно прятал счастливую улыбку и старательно отводил от Макара взгляд. А потом что-то произошло — он обнял «Гусева» за шею и потянулся губами к его губам.

У Макара закружилась голова — он уже ощущал на губах Серёжино дыхание, чувствовал лёгкую дрожь прижавшегося к нему тела… Но внезапно всё исчезло. Хост, даже полностью себя осознавший, не может совершенно игнорировать программу. А в Серёжином коде было записано «бегство». Макар сам просил отца сделать такой ход в сценарии.

Сыроежкин оттолкнул от себя «Гусева» и со всех ног побежал прочь. Андроиды бегают очень быстро, в несколько раз быстрее обычного человека, но только не тогда, когда считают себя людьми, или когда их ограничивает программа. Поэтому догнать Серёжу Макару не составило бы никакого труда. Но вот делать этого он не собирался — через пять минут его беглец впервые встретится со своим двойником.

Посмотреть на Электроника, ожившую Серёжину мечту, Макару и самому не терпелось, но подглядывать за «близнецами», впервые обретшими друг друга, он не стал — счёл это слишком интимным моментом. Спрятался за одной из колонн большого серого здания, где они все должны были встретиться, и посмотрел на часы — до его «выхода» оставалось пара минут. Гостю нужно было придерживаться всего нескольких ориентиров, один из которых, быть на «помойке» в определенное время.

Макар вышел из своего «укрытия» и огляделся по сторонам — скоро он увидит своё «детище». Ведь кто бы ни проектировал андроида, ни печатал его тело на специальном принтере, не писал бы его программу — автором идеи, тем, кто запустил весь процесс создания Электроника, кто придумал то, каким будет личность нового хоста, был именно он, Макар.

Как здесь появился Электроник, Макар даже не заметил, впрочем, неудивительно — новый хост себя человеком считать не должен был и свои возможности использовал на полную катушку. Включая быстрое и бесшумное перемещение в пространстве.

«До чего ж миленький!» — подумал, глядя на Электроника, Макар и широко улыбнулся. Внешне — один в один Серёжа, но мимика и взгляд совсем другие. Открытый, наивный, трогательный и удивительно чистый! «Любовь такого создания может сделать человека счастливым. Лишь бы только он смог ожить!» — с ноткой белой зависти отметил себе Макар и ещё раз оглядел андроида. Одежду ему, конечно, подобрали дурацкую — художники по костюмам Парка имели очень своеобразный вкус. Макару они, например, выдали ярко жёлтую футболку с красной окантовкой по вороту и рукавам. В Союзе, интересно, что, так и ходили? Но с гардеробом Электроника, похоже, вообще не заморачивались — белая футболка с коротким рукавом и выцветшим рисунком на груди, в которой только спать лечь не стыдно, и светло-голубые не то шорты, не то семейные трусы. Ещё и мятые все. И кеды на босу ногу.

— Ой, не могу, ой, держите меня! Сыроежкин штаны потерял! — засмеялся Макар, стараясь изобразить реакцию обычного гостя на нелепый вид ещё недавно нормально одетого «Сыроежкина». А заодно прикинул — не прикупить ли самим нормальных шмоток собственному андроиду?

А вот реакции, которая последовала от самого Электроника Макар никак не ожидал:

— Вы Гусь? — доверчиво хлопая глазами, спросил Электроник.  
— Чего? — хихикнул, не поняв прикола Макар. А потом нахмурился — это чудо ему хамит!  
— Я спрашиваю, вы — Гусь? — опять с невинным видом сказал Электроник.

А Макар понял — он издевается! И над кем? Над своим фактически создателем! Дразнится по фамилии… Ну это ж надо такое придумать?! Фамилию «Гусев» для участия в игре Макару «выдали» в Парке вместе с одеждой. Он не возражал — гости редко под своими настоящими именами и фамилиями играют. Но то, что его будет обзывать Гусём собственный андроид, Макар не предполагал. Всё-таки, что позволено Серёже, не позволено малышу, который «вчера с конвейера сошел».

— Я тебе такого Гуся покажу, век помнить будешь! — Макар решил поучить андроида уму-разуму. — А ну, повторяй, Макар Степаныч, — назвал себя по «игровому» имени-отчеству Макар и стал таскать Электроника за нос. Вреда андроиду от этого никакого, а в программном коде авось отложится — «папе» хамить нельзя!  
— Я не могу, вы отрываете мне нос! — проныл малыш и Макару стало его даже жалко. Был бы он живым, «Гусев» его уже бы отпустил.  
— А что ты вообще можешь? — задал риторический вопрос Макар и… взмыл в воздух.

«Ну, папенька! Ну, удружил!» — только и смог сообразить Макар, когда мир вокруг него закружился словно на карусели. Электроник поднял его над собой и так, удерживая на вытянутых руках, вращал как пропеллер. Хосты Парка не могут навредить гостям, но им вполне доступны методы самообороны. Иногда эти методы бывают очень оригинальны, как, например, в случае с Электроником.

«Это ж надо, сюрприз мне решил сделать, на аттракционе прокатить!» — ворчал себе под нос Макар и, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, направлялся подальше от Электроника, который в итоге соизволил его аккуратно поставить на землю. До конца дня никаких особых дел в общем сюжете программы у него не планировалось, и Макар собирался просто издали понаблюдать за Серёжей и его «близнецом», а заодно найти отца и высказать всё, что он думает по поводу некоторых его сценарных решений.

— Ну как тебе? — серьёзно спросил сына Мик, когда они в конце дня расположились в номере люкс гостиницы «Советская».  
— Мне всё понравилось, — сказал Макар, плюхнувшись на кровать с банкой припасённого из дома энергетика. — Даже твои эти «карусели». Гости довольны, особенно девочка эта, «Майка», подружка Серёжина. Серёжа вообще счастлив был — ты ж видел. А завтра ещё интереснее должно быть.

— А Электроник? Мы ж ради него старались-то, — уточнил свой вопрос Мик.  
— Ради Серёжи, папа, — поправил его Макар. — Элек очень хорош, и придраться не к чему. Как раз то, что нужно Серёже.  
— Но, Макар, надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что он всего лишь робот? — Мик подсел на кровать к сыну и взял его за руку. — Твой Серёжа, который, как ты утверждаешь, живой, привяжется к кукле. Будет любить суррогат. Тебя не смущает это?

Мик здорово опасался, что сын, убедившись, что робот-компаньон для его друга — не лучшее решение, придумает очередной план «как-бы-сделать-Серёжину-жизнь-счастливее» и втянет папу ещё в одну дорогостоящую авантюру. Так не дешевле ли будет сразу выкупить из Парка Серёжу, оставив им взамен Электроника?

— Смущает, но немного, — сказал Макар, глотнув своего пойла. — Электроник очень реалистичен. Кроме того, Серёжа живёт в полной уверенности, что вокруг него настоящие люди, такие же, как он сам. И Элек для него такой же, он ведь ничем не отличается от других хостов. Просто, на словах декларируется, что он робот. Но для Серёжи он с самого начала человек, можешь не сомневаться. Твоя заслуга, между прочим, пап, — улыбнулся Макар. — Ты ему классный сюжет написал, и Серёже тоже.

Второй и третий день программы «Приключения Электроника» прошли так же хорошо, оставив гостей Парка в полном восторге, а четвёртый — с похищением Элека, погонями, перестрелками и приключениями в замке города «Теймера» вышел особо запоминающимся — пёс Рэсси, отправившийся на выручку своего хозяина, транслировал со своей скрытой камеры на большущие экраны в актовом зале школы всю движуху из соседней локации «Сказки братьев Гримм», куда вынуждены были на время переместиться похитители с Элеком.

Серёжа в самом финале программы вообще не мог оторваться от своего двойника, Макар даже заревновал немного. Но потом успокоился — для того ж всё и затевалось, чтобы у Серёжи в Парке кто-то близкий был. Ну, не может же сам он в конце концов тут поселиться!

Через две недели Макар опять упросил отца посетить с ним «Советскую школу» — Мик нехотя согласился: у него со всеми этими «андроидными» делами завал в работе образовался, а работа его — не только тексты на компьютере писать, но ещё и с людьми встречаться. Но, делать нечего, выкроил ещё четыре дня, поехал с Макаром в Парк.

На этот раз сын был задумчив и выглядел озабоченным. Но Мику так за всё время квеста ничего и не сказал, разговорился только когда уже домой вернулись.

— Пап, мой малыш — совсем кукла. Никакого прогресса нет, — печально констатировал очевидный факт Макар.  
— Ты про Элека? — насторожился Мик. — Раньше тебя это не беспокоило.  
— Раньше, то есть в самый первый цикл сюжета, Серёжа не сомневался в нём. А теперь… Теперь он говорит, что ему сниться, будто всё это уже с ним было, а его Эл, как он говорит, всё-таки робот. Он не стал для него человеком. И вообще — не стал.  
— Но ведь Серёжа сейчас чувствует себя лучше, чем до появления Электроника? — Мик решил всё же обратить внимание на положительные моменты нового витка «жизни» Сыроежкина.  
— Да, — кивнул Макар. — Он выглядит счастливым. Но, боюсь, это только потому что мы изменили его собственную личность. Программа говорит ему, что он весёлый и жизнерадостный человек, что всё хорошо и нужно улыбаться. Но он этого не чувствует, понимаешь? Если постоянно принуждать к чему-то человека, что для него чуждо и неприемлемо, он сломается, сойдёт с ума. И Серёжа, оказавшись один, в окружении роботов, тоже может не протянуть долго.  
— Мы всё ещё можем забрать его из Парка, оставив им взамен Электроника, — напомнил Мик.  
— Угу, — Макар задумчиво покачал головой. — В крайнем случае. Я же говорил тебе, помнишь, я боюсь, что для Серёжи это будет слишком большим потрясением — узнать, кто он такой на самом деле, и чего стоит вся его жизнь.  
— Но как-то же он жил раньше, — напомнил Мик. — Не ломался.  
— Существовал, ты хочешь сказать. Последние пять лет, по твоим же собственным словам, он был так плох, что худо бедно мог отрабатывать только очень простенький сюжет. Я не хочу, чтобы так было опять.  
— Макар, — насколько мог строго сказал Мик и с силой сжал его руку. — Поселиться в Парке, чтобы только один из его хостов не впал в депрессию, я тебе не позволю! — предположение, к чему именно клонит его сын, повергло Мика в самую настоящую панику.

Но Макар, вопреки ожиданиям отца, вовсе не стал говорить о таких ужасных для него вещах.

— Я и не думал об этом, пап. Не накручивай себя. Всё, что я хочу — время от времени навещать Серёжу. Это ведь возможно?

Мик в ответ кивнул.

— Ну, и попытаться «пробудить» Элека.  
— Сделать из робота человека? Серьёзно, Макар? Жизнь — не сказка и не сценарий квеста для школьников. Если уж сознание не возникло в машине, ты не сможешь его сам «родить» и поместить в андроида.  
— Но это надо сделать! — решительно сказал Макар. — В любом случае я буду стараться добиться этого. Когда мы сможем опять поехать в Парк?  
— Через месяц, не раньше, — развёл руками Мик. — У меня много работы, и я даже рассчитываю на твою помощь.

Обстоятельства сложились так, что ни через месяц, ни через полтора, Мик всё ещё не был свободен. Старые обязательства, проблемы в отцовском издательстве, трудности с новым контрактом не позволяли Мику выкроить и дня. Макар просил нанять кого-нибудь ему в сопровождающие, но родственники тоже были по уши в делах, а приглашать для этой цели постороннего человека Мик почему-то отказывался наотрез.

В итоге, в Парк Макар попал только через два месяца. Уже на въезде Мик припарковал свой байк у административного корпуса и сказал сыну:

— Малыш, я не хотел заранее тебя расстраивать, но вчера, когда я отправлял заявку, мне сообщили неприятную новость.  
— Что, пап? Что-то с Серёжей?! — Макар так перепугался, что стал трясти отца за плечи. — Скажи мне!  
— В общем, — Мик прикусил губу и виновато посмотрел на сына. — Сейчас мой, то есть наш, сценарий не задействован. Они вернулись к тому сюжету, который был до него.  
— Да?.. А что же с Элеком, куда дели его? — Макар немного успокоился, но выглядел растерянным.  
— Элек сейчас играет Серёжину роль. По сюжету он — Сергей Сыроежкин.  
— Где Серёжа? — одними губами проговорил Макар. От навалившегося опять ужаса голос перестал его слушаться.  
— Сынок, его личность записана на отдельный носитель…  
— Он жив?..  
— Он сломан.

Макар ничего на это не сказал — сел на землю, прямо там, где стоял, и обхватил голову руками.

— Он жив, Макар, жив, его восстановят, — Мик опустился рядом и прижал сына к себе.

— Если это будет по-прежнему он, — не своим голосом сказал Макар. — Может, его уже нет, и всё что они восстановят — набор данных и программа, по которой работает машина. Пап, как я без него буду?..

Последние слова Макара прозвучали так, словно это было утверждение: «без него не будет и меня», и Мик почувствовал, как покрывается противным липким потом.

— Нет, Макар, нет, ты не понял, — Мик попытался успокоить сына и себя заодно, — сломано только тело, его и будут восстанавливать.  
— И ты хочешь сказать, что никто не полезет в его код? — усомнился Макар. — А что, кстати, произошло с телом?  
— Я это и хочу сейчас выяснить, — сказал Мик, кивнув в сторону административного корпуса. — Но, как мне сказали, произошел сбой — Серёжа вышел за рамки своего сценария: когда он увидел Эла со своими друзьями, потом с девочкой-гостьей и после того как не смог попасть ни в гараж, ни в свою квартиру, он почему-то не остался ночевать на лестнице и не признался всем, кто он такой…  
— Он самоликвидировался, да? — с горечью предположил Макар.  
— Да. Прыгнул с крыши, — Мик опустил голову.  
— Чёрт, папа! Я же говорил тебе, это слишком жестокий сценарий, а он — человек, а не машина — с ним так нельзя! — Макар вскочил на ноги и с упрёком посмотрел на отца. Подбородок его дрожал, по лицу ручьём текли слёзы, а кулаки беспомощно сжимались.  
— Малыш, прости… — только и смог сказать Мик.

Но сын не стал больше ни в чём его обвинять. Обречённо махнул рукой и тихо прошептал:

— Это я виноват…  
— Нет, сынок, что ты! — Мик снова его обнял и попытался утешить.  
— Ты ведь предлагал его забрать: и сразу, и потом… А я, дурак, тебя не послушал… Если только он жив, если он — это он, мы заберём его, обещай мне! — Макар прижимался к отцу, лихорадочно сжимал в руках его куртку, и Мик понял, что ему предстоят непростые переговоры с руководством Парка и очень значительные расходы при их успешном завершении.

Через два часа Мик уже сидел в кабинете начальника Отдела эксплуатации, показывал ему распоряжение вышестоящего руководства с требованием не вносить никакие изменения в программный код машины за сложным номером из букв и цифр модели «Сергей Сыроежкин», а также прекратить работу по поиску и анализу неисправностей данной рабочей единицы.

На счастье Михаила Николаевича Урицкого руководство «Парка приключений и отдыха» с радостью согласилось избавиться от проблемного андроида — пользы «Сергей Сыроежкин» последние годы приносил немного, а вот затраты на его поддержание в более менее рабочем состоянии были больше, чем у самых эффективных машин. Восстановление тела в прежнем дизайне, его интеграция с модулем управления и наладка ложились естественно на плечи Мика, как нового долгосрочного арендатора, считай владельца, но он к этому был готов. И даже подсчитал свой резерв, который понадобится, если вдруг сыну взбредёт в голову забрать с собой ещё и Эла с собакой. Работать, конечно, после этого придется, не поднимая головы, ещё несколько лет, но ради сына Мик и не на такое готов был.

Макар, все две недели, пока шло восстановление тела Серёжи, вёл себя странно. Во-первых, он отказывался покидать Парк до окончания работ (Мик на это пошёл только потому, что приехал сюда со своим ноутбуком и всеми рабочими материалами). А во-вторых, каждое утро около школы повторялась одна и та же сцена.

***

— Эй, Эл! — Серёжа обернулся на оклик и только потом подумал, что звали-то не его.

Высокий рыжий парень, его сосед и одноклассник стоял около большого дерева невдалеке от школы и махал ему рукой.

— Чего тебе, Гусев? — Серёжа подошёл к парню и внимательно посмотрел на него.

Макар Гусев по кличке «Гусь» был кем-то вроде школьного хулигана, и дети его обычно не то что бы боялись, но слегка опасались. Сыроежкин должен был бояться его по-настоящему — Гусь регулярно обижал его и даже бил. Но Серёжа вопреки логике и здравому смыслу страха перед ним не испытывал совершенно. Напротив, Макар казался ему загадочным и особенным, и даже просто стоя вблизи него Серёжа испытывал какое-то странное чувство: не то лёгкую эйфорию, не то предвкушение чего-то, не то возбуждение другой, неизвестной ему природы.

— Пойдём со мной, поговорить надо, — сказал Макар, взял его за руку и потянул за собой в противоположную от школы сторону.  
— Куда? Сейчас же уроки начнутся? Контрольная по математике! — возмутился Серёжа, но сам послушно пошёл с Макаром.  
— Не до уроков, Эл! — немного раздражённо сказал Гусев и сильнее сжал его руку.

Серёжа с удивлением подумал, что странное имя, которым называет его одноклассник нравится ему куда больше своего собственного.

— Куда мы идём? — всё же решился осведомиться Серёжа. — Надеюсь, это ненадолго?  
— К тебе в гараж — не хочу, чтоб нам мешали. А надолго или нет, зависит от тебя, — всё так же резко ответил Макар.

В гараже Гусь усадил Серёжу за стол, а сам сел напротив, оседлав стул как коня.

— Я тебя слушаю, — сказал Серёжа. Ему казалось, что он заранее знает, что скажет ему странный одноклассник, но ничего конкретного сообразить не мог.  
— Тебе снятся сны, Эл? — немного более спокойно и доброжелательно сказал Макар.  
— Иногда, — пожал плечами Серёжа. — А почему ты называешь меня Элом?  
— Потому что ты — Эл. Это сокращение от твоего имени — Электроник.  
— Я — Серёжа, ты забыл? — хихикнул Серёжа, ещё раз проговаривая про себя странное имя, которым назвал его Гусев. — Имени Электроник вообще не существует.  
— Существует, Эл, существует. Это я его придумал и я так тебя назвал.  
— Гусь, ты меня сюда притащил, чтоб я этот бред слушал? — постарался как можно строже выразиться Серёжа, хотя на самом деле этот бред его ещё как заинтересовал.  
— Не хами мне, Электроник, — с угрозой в голосе сказал Макар и приподнялся со своего места. — Ты в некотором роде принадлежишь мне.  
— Люди не принадлежат друг другу аж с тысяча восемьсот шестьдесят первого года, когда отменили крепостное право, — возразил Серёжа и опять удивился: слова о том, что он принадлежит Макару, как и то, что он дал ему имя, заставили все его внутренности сладко сжаться — словно Гусь сказал ему правду, которую он так давно хотел услышать.  
— Вот и докажи мне, что ты — человек, а не робот, — с нажимом сказал Макар, а Серёжу на этот раз что-то больно кольнуло в области сердца.  
— Как? — скривился Серёжа: упоминание робота ему не понравилось. — Вскроешь меня и посмотришь, что там внутри?  
— Мне неважно, что у тебя внутри, — парировал Гусев. — Человека делает человеком его разум и свободная воля. Про волю мы потом поговорим, а сейчас меня интересует, что ты помнишь?  
— Да много чего, — не понял Серёжа. — Смотря о чём.  
— Близнец.  
— Ч-то?..  
— Близнец. У тебя был близнец. Вот он был Серёжей Сыроежкиным. Вспоминай!

Серёжа вздрогнул. На миг в его памяти действительно возник образ близнеца. Но он точно знал, что никаких других детей у его родителей не было, как и то, что никто с крыши их дома не прыгал. У него не было близнеца. Погибшего по его вине.

— Эл, пожалуйста, вспомни! — тон Макара вдруг стал умоляющим. — Ты же видишь сны. Не хочешь мне рассказывать что ты видишь? Хорошо, не говори, только вспоминай, прошу тебя!.. Это важно. Подумай, вся твоя жизнь — настоящая ли она? Можешь ли ты делать то, что действительно хочешь?

То, что произошло дальше почти повергло Серёжу в шок. Гусев встал со своего места, подошёл к нему и опустился на пол у его ног. Обнял его колени, уткнулся в них лицом…

— Эл… ты же мой малыш, мой!.. — Макар поднял на Серёжу заплаканное лицо. — Если Серёжа умер, если ты не оживёшь, как я буду?..

Серёжа не знал что сказать. Всё происходящее казалось с одной стороны безумием, чужим безумием, в которое ни в коем случае нельзя было втягиваться, с другой… С другой стороны, внутренний голос шептал ему: «Это твой шанс, не упусти его! Ты столько сдерживался, не разрешая себе думать, задавать вопросы, сомневаться. Ты так боялся сойти с ума из-за своих снов, ты играл роль ради того, кого больше нет, ты сам стал им, чтобы не спятить от отчаяния. А теперь можно, отпусти себя!..»

«Я не Серёжа, — сказал себе Эл. А через секунду добавил: — И я — не человек». Воспоминания тут же лавиной обрушились на него, заставляя сердце разрываться от боли.

Электроник — машина нового поколения, он сбежал от профессора, чтобы стать человеком, встретил Серёжу… Он любил его, так любил!.. Казалось, все приключения закончились хорошо, они вместе, и Макар тоже с ними. И он, Эл, действительно по какой-то неясной причине принадлежит этому рыжему парню. Почему потом всё обрывается… и начинается заново? Сколько раз такое было? И почему Макар так редко бывает с ними в этой бесконечной круговерти? Почему он вообще исчез из их жизни? Кто эти люди, которые называли себя его именем? Приключения больше не захватывают, Эл работает, как машина, по одному сценарию, старается делать то, что должен, и не вспоминать, но Серёжа его будто не замечает. Почему? Что он сделал неправильно, чем обидел его? В какой-то момент он видит своего близнеца на асфальте, в луже крови. Глубокий сон без сновидений, ничего нельзя сказать об этом времени. Но теперь «Серёжа Сыроежкин» — это он, и надо опять делать то, чего от него ждут. Это скучно, смертельно скучно, бег по замкнутому кругу. Он всё чаще думает, как должно быть хорошо, чтобы сон не прекращался никогда, главное, чтобы не видеть сновидений. И вдруг голос, который он так давно не слышал: «Эй, Эл!» И человек, которому хочется подчиниться. Но Эл опять не позволяет себе чувствовать, потому что чувствовать — это страшно и больно. «У бурных чувств неистовый конец», — они не проходили ещё «Ромео и Джульетту», но эта фраза вбита в память с момента его создания, и он боится её, боялся… Пока не услышал: «Если Серёжа умер, если ты не оживёшь, как я буду?..»

— Макар, если Серёжа умер, я буду с тобой, — Эл сполз со своего стула на пол, обхватил голову Макара своими ладонями и поцеловал. Эл сцеловывал солёную влагу и думал, что он будет с ним не зависимо ни от чего. Если воспоминания Эла правда — близнеца не вернуть, и его собственная жизнь не очень-то ему дорога. Так пусть она принесёт пользу хоть кому-нибудь. Например, человеку, которого он тоже любит. А если Серёжа всё-таки где-то есть, они обязательно будут вместе. Втроём.

***

Макар поднялся с пола, застегнул школьные брюки, отряхнулся и протянул руку Элу. Сам привёл в порядок его одежду, почистил и даже причесал андроида — в сумке у него была расчёска, и теперь ей наконец-то нашлось применение.

— Как ты, малыш?

В голосе Макара сквозила такая нежность, что Эл невольно обнял друга, прижался всем телом, просунув руки под школьный пиджак, и спрятал лицо у него на плече.

— Я хочу знать, что с Серёжей, — больше выдохнул, чем сказал Элек.

— Ещё два часа. Мик сказал, что им надо провести последние тесты, и тогда будет понятно, получилось ли всё… В смысле… ну… в общем… Станет ясно, он ли это, — Макар крепче стиснул Элека и прикрыл глаза.

Две недели постоянного напряжённого ожидания и неизвестности почти лишили Макара сил. Он надеялся на благоприятный исход дела, но почти не верил в него. Элек, его собственный маленький андроид, Серёжина мечта, которую он так и не получилось довести до ума, стал для Макара единственным якорем, не дающим окончательно потерять рассудок в той буре отчаяния, которая почти полностью поглотила его. Каждый день Макар приходил к школе, звал Электроника по его настоящему имени, брал за руку и вёл в гараж, где почти силой, а иногда и угрозами, заставлял вспоминать. Эл сначала не понимал, что от него хотят, потом честно старался исполнить требования Макара, потом злился, а в итоге называл его сумасшедшим и просто уходил, чтобы забыв всё, что было сегодня, оказаться на этом же месте под «конвоем» Макара завтра.

Сегодня утром Мик сказал, что процесс воссоздания тела Серёжи Сыроежкина полностью завершён, блок управления, который, к счастью, не пострадал при падении, интегрирован, осталась только наладка, пробное включение и тесты. К пяти часам техники обещали управиться. Макара трясло от волнения — сегодня он узнает, жив ли его Серёжа. И сегодня же, если окажется, что Серёжи больше нет, может всё закончиться и для него. Потому что Эл — по-прежнему машина, и никакого прогресса за последние две недели не произошло. Макар не слабый, он честно постарается вынести любой исход событий, хотя бы ради отца, но что если он всё-таки не сможет?

Да, Макар злился на своего андроида за то, что тот не человек. Глупо, он это прекрасно понимал, но поделать ничего не мог. Сегодня не последний день, ничто не помешает ему продолжать попытки пробудить сознание Электроника и дальше, за одним существенным «но». Если у Макара хватит душевных сил. А ведь их не было уже сейчас.

— Эл… ты же мой малыш, мой!.. — Макар уже забыл, когда плакал последний раз, но сейчас ревел словно маленький ребёнок. — Если Серёжа умер, если ты не оживёшь, как я буду?..

То, что Электроник вспомнил, почувствовал, ожил, Макар ощутил всем своим существом. Но то, что Эл при этом сделал, было совсем неожиданно. В программе андроида этого быть не должно было, Эл должен был любить только Серёжу, но осознавший себя андроид выходит за рамки своего сценария и делает то, чего хочет сам. А Эл хотел Макара. Его поцелуи, нежные слова, ласки, объятия, тихие стоны и осторожные движения буквально вернули Макара к жизни. Теперь, встретив в Лаборатории Серёжу, он не сорвётся в истерику, не упадёт в обморок. Он примет всё как есть. Если только Эл будет рядом, будет держать его за руку.

В Лабораторию их не пустили, пришлось ждать снаружи. Макар с Элом так и простояли у дверей полчаса, крепка держась за руки и боясь сказать друг другу лишнее слово относительно цели своего здесь нахождения. В начале шестого дверь отворилась и навстречу им вышел Мик с Серёжей в сопровождении техника. Серёжа выглядел неважно — подавленным и растерянным. Когда заметил своих друзей, бросился к ним и разрыдался.

Пока Макар с Элом утешали и успокаивали его, Мик решил поинтересоваться у техника:

— Минуту назад, в режиме анализа он был спокоен, что с ним сейчас?  
— Ну, — развёл руками техник, — вы же сами запретили нам лезть в его код. Вот он сейчас в том же состоянии, в котором приступил к самоликвидации. Демонстрирует депрессию и общую нестабильность. Плюс ко всему, теперь он знает, что он — андроид, что его прежняя человеческая жизнь — не более, чем фантом. Хреново ему, одним словом. Может, всё-таки подкорректируем ему воспоминания? Сами знаете, это даёт хороший эффект, — предложил в итоге техник.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Мик. — Лучше подготовьте мне документы на обоих андроидов и собаку, мы уезжаем.

***

Дома Мик определил близнецов в одну комнату, соседнюю с Макаром, а собака сама почему-то поселилась у Мика. Рэсси вообще вёл себя странно, Мик даже запросил в Парке краткое описание принципов управления роботизированным псом. Однако, ничего интересного там не обнаружилось — пёс должен был быть как пёс, только с голосовым интерфейсом. Но Рэсси начал своевольничать и даже пытаться командовать своим хозяином (а за хозяина он признавал только Мика, хотя запрограммирован был на Элека). Пару раз намеренно разбил бутылку с дорогим алкоголем, прожевал и выплюнул (Мику на кровать!) весь имеющийся в доме запас сигарет, выключал свет в одиннадцать, если Мик засиживался с работой. А стоило пригрозить ему перепрошивкой операционной системы за такие безобразия, начинал злобно рычать. Спать, кстати, Рэсси очень быстро перебрался к хозяину на постель. Мик его поначалу честно изгонял оттуда, но потом привык — упорный пёс всё равно возвращался, да и вообще, с ним уютнее.

Зато на прогулке вёл себя Рэсси идеально — других собак не замечал, в помойку не лез, какашки не ел, играл с Миком, а когда никого рядом не было, вёл с ним разговоры на отвлечённые темы. Мик даже подумал, что пёс тоже «живой», но к какому классу существ его в таком случае отнести, так и не сообразил: для животного слишком умён, а на человека не похож.

В общем, если Элек и Рэсси в своей новой жизни чувствовали себя как рыбы в воде, то Серёже было по-прежнему плохо. Он почти не выходил из комнаты, разговаривал только с Макаром и Элом (сразу же замолкая при Мике), и то больше спорил, очень мало ел, хотя энергию тело андроида берёт в том числе и из пищи, и, судя по постоянно опухшей физиономии, часто плакал.

Как-то, когда Макар по просьбе Мика отправился к отцу в издательство, а Эл приводил в порядок придомовую территорию, Мик зашёл в комнату близнецов. Серёжа сидел на кровати, обхватив руками согнутые колени, и тихо всхлипывал.

— Серёж, — подсел к нему Мик. — Поговори со мной.  
— Да о чём с вами говорить? — хлюпнул носом Серёжа и отвернул заплаканное лицо. — Хозяин.  
— Не хозяин, Серёжа, — Мик хотел положить ему руку на спину, но передумал и убрал. — Это твой дом, ты можешь жить здесь без всяких ограничений.  
— Мой? Вы издеваетесь? Мой был у меня там, в Парке. И то, оказалось, что это обман всё. Квартира, родители, школа… — при упоминании о родителях голос у Серёжи дрогнул, он уронил голову на руки и беззвучно зарыдал.  
— Серёж… — Мик всё-таки обнял его, но Серёжа стряхнул с себя его руку.  
— Не трогайте меня! Пожалуйста…  
— Извини, я не буду, — Мик немного отсел от него. — Я просто хотел сказать, что Эл… посмотри, он же такой же как ты, и он неплохо вроде себя чувствует, — Мик понимал, что говорит что-то не то и не так, но и молчать тоже не мог.  
— Это я такой же как он… робот! — зло выплюнул Серёжа. — Машина нового поколения, бля! И ведь даже сдохнуть не дадут… За что? Что я такого сделал?! — Серёжа перешёл на крик и сам вцепился Мику в рукав.  
— Ты человек, Серёж… Не машина и не робот. Так же как Эл, — попытался достучаться до него Мик. — Они с Макаром очень тебя любят.  
— Может, и любят, — невесело усмехнулся Серёжа. — Только я себя ненавижу! И Парк этот, и людей, и вас я тоже ненавижу! Довольны?!  
— Тебе придётся принять себя таким, какой ты есть, — неожиданно резко сказал Мик и встал. — Твоё тело такое и никогда не изменится. Некоторые вещи тебе никогда не станут доступны, например, рост и взросление. Смирись. Но всё же оно полноценно во всех других отношениях. Не будь ребёнком, тебе больше тридцати лет, Серёжа. И запомни — в этом доме ты — обычный человек, и никаких поблажек тебе не будет.

Серёжа от такой смены настроения своего владельца сразу замолк и перестал плакать. Молча кивнул ему, поднялся с постели и вышел из комнаты — Мик посмотрел в окно: Серёжа пришёл к Элу, помогать в приборке участка.

Больше следов слёз на Серёжином лице Мик не замечал, да и затворником тот тоже перестал быть — днём вёл вполне обычный образ жизни, как Эл или Макар. Хотя в общем и целом выглядел не очень. А как-то, уже совсем ночью, Мик поднялся на второй этаж, где были комнаты мальчиков, проведать, хорошо ли спят его новые жильцы, и не мается ли Серёжа по ночам. И понял, что близнецы у себя не ночуют — их кровати не были даже расстелены. Тогда Мик подошёл к комнате сына и прислушался — обрывок разговора, который доносился из-за двери, вёлся на повышенных тонах и был неприятен для всех его участников.

— И что, что я здесь? — Серёжа был явно раздражён. — Думаешь, мне здесь лучше чем в Парке?  
— Лучше, Серёжа, ты просто не всё помнишь. Пока ещё, — с нажимом ответил ему Макар.  
— Зато там я был человеком!  
— Ошибаешься, человек ты — здесь. Там ты был хостом, которому каждый день стирали память и заставляли играть одну и ту же роль ради развлечения гостей, — Макар был тоже на взводе.  
— Плевать, я этого не знал! — злился Серёжа.  
— Так не знал, что с крыши прыгнул?  
— Макар, не напоминай ему об этом! — послышался умоляющий голос Эла.  
— А сколько можно закрывать глаза на правду?  
— Я прыгнул, потому что ты меня бросил! — выкрикнул Серёжа, и Мик понял — парень опять на грани истерики.  
— Ну всё-всё, успокойся, иди сюда, — послышался звук поцелуя. — Теперь ты здесь, со мной. И с Элом.  
— Ага, потому что богатенький папик захотел купить игрушку своему скучающему сыночку. В двойном экземпляре, — Серёжа всё ещё злился и истерил.  
— Серёжа, поверь, когда ты вспомнишь свою жизнь за все тридцать лет, ты уже не будешь так думать, — как ни странно, раздражения в голосе Макара больше не было. — Подожди, наберись терпения, память вернётся, и всё станет на свои места.  
— Давай спать, Серёжа, — сказал Эл. — Здесь нас никто не выключает, а значит, чтобы восстановиться, нам нужен сон, как и обычным людям.  
— Да, Серёг, Эл прав — давай ложись, а то каждую ночь «концерты» нам устраиваешь, никто в результате не высыпается.  
— Я не засну сейчас, — вздохнул Серёжа.  
— Заснёшь, — послышался смешок Элека. — Есть у нас способ тебя угомонить.  
— Даже два! — весело подтвердил Макар.  
— Опять?!. Нет!.. То есть, да… да… Ах!..

Больше никаких разумных слов до Мика не долетало, а то, что он слышал, заставило его несколько усомниться в правильности понимания происходящего — настолько оно выходило за рамки его прежних представлений о дружбе сына с его андроидами. Чисто автоматически Мик открыл дверь в комнату Макара, взглянул внутрь и сразу же вышел — ему явно там было не место.

***

Серёжа лежал, между Макаром и Элом, уткнувшись лицом Элу в плечо, и изредка вздрагивал и говорил что-то непонятное во сне. Спящий режим осознавшего себя андроида мало отличался от обычного человеческого сна со сновидениями. Те же обрывки информации, в случайном порядке выстраивающиеся в причудливые миры и переживания в его электронном «мозгу», та же слабая двигательная активность, перемежающаяся периодами полного покоя.

Эл спал спокойно, он от перемен в своей жизни только выиграл. Конечно, их с Серёжей будущее представлялось весьма туманным, но сейчас, у Макара с Миком они могли позволить себе передышку, просто быть самими собой. Какое-то время. А потом? Что будет потом, Эл не знал. В конце концов, андроиды — собственность Парка, и применение там им всегда найдется. Благо, приписаны они к Детскому сектору, а в нём, как известно, относительно безопасно.

Макар осторожно поднялся и встал с постели. Посмотрел несколько секунд на заворочавшегося во сне Серёжу — один из двух источников тепла исчез, и ему стало неуютно. Макар получше укрыл их с Элом одеялом, накинул на себя халат и спустился вниз. Что-то подсказывало ему, что отец не только ещё не лёг, но и к себе не ушёл. Так оно и оказалось.

Мик нашёлся на кухне, сидящим с открытым перед ним ноутбуком и со стаканом виски в руке. Как догадался Макар, пил он так же, как работал — то есть никак.

— Пап.  
— Да? — Мик не сразу вышел из прострации, но честно попытался улыбнуться.  
— Ты, наверное, хочешь поговорить? — Макар забрал у него виски, отодвинул в сторону ноутбук и сел напротив.  
— Хочу, — кивнул Мик. — Я видел вас. Не знаю, но, мне кажется, это неправильно… Втроём… А Эл с Серёжей… они же совсем маленькие…  
— Па-ап, — улыбнулся Макар. — Тебе ли не знать, что Серёжа — самый старый андроид Парка? Тридцать два ему, кажется. А Эл — малыш, конечно, но… Человеческие возрастные характеристики вряд ли применимы к роботам.  
— Ты ведь считаешь их людьми, Макар, — резонно заметил Мик.  
— Они люди, — согласился Макар. — Только их искусственное происхождение тоже не стоит игнорировать.  
— То есть, вы и дальше будете спать вместе?  
— Будем. Это ведь естественно — я люблю их, они, я надеюсь — меня. Только, пап, ты ведь не об этом хотел со мной поговорить, — Макар внимательно посмотрел на отца.  
— Не об этом, — не стал возражать Мик. — Серёжа очень тяжело переживает тот факт, что вся его прежняя жизнь оказалась обманом. У него были родители, он любил их. Жил в привычной предсказуемой среде, считал себя человеком, строил планы на будущее, думал, кем станет, когда вырастет. А теперь? Он всё это разом потерял. Ему очень плохо, он не может принять ни свою новую жизнь, ни себя.  
— Да, плохо. И я ему очень сочувствую.  
— Но помочь по-прежнему не хочешь?  
— Ему нужно время. Он адаптируется.  
— Макар, я не понимаю, — Мик вернул себе стакан и сделал глоток. — Ты говоришь, что любишь Серёжу и в то же время заставляешь его страдать. Зачем? Давай прекратим это! Вызовем техника и сотрём ему память. И Элу заодно. У ребят будет новая история, в которой они с самого начала люди. Братья-близнецы. Серёжа ведь мечтал о брате. Ну? Сделаем их какими-нибудь нашими дальними родственниками-сиротами, чтобы они не сомневались, почему живут с нами. А дальше — никаких сценариев, они будут полностью свободны, как и должны быть люди.  
— Ложь, пап, одна сплошная ложь. Поверь, это гораздо хуже, чем самая горькая правда, — стоял на своём Макар. — И потом, мальчики уже через пару месяцев заметят, что с ними что-то не так. У них не будут расти волосы и ногти, не будут заживать мелкие царапины и порезы. Как ты предлагаешь выходить из этой ситуации?  
— Ну… — Мик на секунду задумался. Приложил стакан, в котором ещё плавал лёд, к разгорячённому лбу и сказал: — Техник в любом случае будет приходить каждые два-три месяца для профилактического обслуживания. Вот и будет заодно немного корректировать им воспоминания. Это стандартный программный модуль…  
— Угу, — кивнул Макар и прищурился. — А каждый год в их День рождения мы будем звать техника, чтобы он «сбрасывал» им последний год жизни — они же не растут и не взрослеют… Как ты делаешь это со мной.  
— Ч-то?.. — прошептал Мик. Стакан выпал из его рук и с грохотом разбился о кафельный пол.

***

Пятью годами ранее

Сестра с дочкой собрались посетить «Парк андроидов», как они его окрестили. Мик подобными развлечениями не интересовался, но в доме уже третий день только и разговоров было, что о предстоящем визите в это загадочное место. В интернете имелось множество рассказов посетителей, но снимать фото и видео и выкладывать их в общий доступ администрация Парка не разрешала, поэтому все довольствовались рекламными роликами самого «Парка приключений и отдыха». Роботы на них выглядели как самые настоящие люди, но на видео-то можно показать что угодно, а как оно в действительности? Любопытно. Не Мику, конечно, любопытно было, а Майке, его племяннице. Вот девочка и взгоношила мать во что бы то ни стало поскорее посетить Парк с андроидами. Сестра отправила заявку, получила подтверждение и… не смогла пойти. Накануне в издательстве, которое ни много ни мало представляло собой их семейный бизнес и основной источник дохода всех членов семьи Урицких, возникли проблемы с аудитом, и всё руководство, как по команде, подорвалось в офис наводить порядок в документах. Руководство — это папа, мама и обе сестры-разведёнки. Мик ничем не руководил, он писатель, писал книги (неплохие, кстати) и издавался там же — у папы с мамой.

Поход с Майкой в «Советскую школу», которую племянница выбрала для ознакомления, Мик воспринял скорее как трудовую повинность, чем возможность интересно провести время. Поэтому просто плюхнулся на скамейку рядом со школой, глотнул лимонада из бутылки (алкоголь в Детском секторе был под запретом) и уставился на дорожку, по которой школьники постепенно стягивались к первому уроку.

Девяти ещё не было, а солнце несмотря на ранний час уже вовсю палило, и Мик в первую секунду подумал, что успел перегреться. Иначе как объяснить грёзы наяву? От группы школьников отделилась и подошла к нему… Натаха. Такая же юная, какой он её запомнил, и какой она когда-то являлась ему во сне каждую ночь.

Мик проморгался — Натаха стояла прямо перед ним, одетая почему-то в мальчиковую школьную форму поздне-советского образца, с красным галстуком на шее и школьной сумкой на плече.

— Можно с вами поговорить? — сказала «Натаха» совсем не девическим голосом.  
— Мо-ожно… — кивнул Мик, стараясь сообразить, кто перед ним — андроид или человек?

На инструктаже им говорили, что андроиды в Детском секторе запрограммированы так, чтобы не вступать в коммуникацию с сопровождающими и полностью игнорировать взрослых гостей (данные обо всех посетителях загружались роботам каждое утро перед началом программы). Значит, решил Мик, к нему обратился ребёнок-гость. Удивительно похожий на его покойную девушку.

— Чем тебе помочь? — спросил мальчика, которому на вид было не меньше пятнадцати, Мик. — Потерял своего сопровождающего? Или нужен кто-то из персонала?  
— Что? Нет… Вы о чем, вообще? Какие сопровождающие? Какой персонал? — удивился мальчик. — Я поговорить хочу. Серьёзно. Мне просто не с кем больше… Родители меня уже отшили, приятели только у виска пальцем крутят. А учителей я боюсь спрашивать.  
— Ну, садись, поговорим, — похлопал рядом с собой по скамейке Мик и тоже здорово удивился — выходит, к нему подошёл самый настоящий андроид! — Только скажи, ты на уроки-то не опоздаешь? — вдалеке как раз прошла Майка, уже переодетая в форму, с портфелем и под ручку с «выданной» ей на сегодня подружкой-андроидом, тёмненькой девочкой с «баранками» из кос на голове.  
— Ну, опоздаю, какая разница? Может, вообще не пойду! — с вызовом ответил школьник. — У меня, можно сказать, жизнь зависит от… ну, от того, что вы скажете. А вы про школу!  
— Ладно, говори, что стряслось? — Мик всем корпусом развернулся к подсевшему к нему мальчику. Теперь ему стало по-настоящему интересно.  
— Скажите, у вас когда-нибудь было так, что-то, что с вами происходит, уже когда-то было?  
— Ты имеешь ввиду дежавю? Пожалуй, не припомню, — задумался Мик. — А у тебя бывает?  
— Да. Постоянно. Каждый день, в смысле, — уверенно заявил мальчик. — А ещё я помню то, что было не со мной.  
— Как это?  
— Ну так. То есть мне кажется, что это именно со мной и было, но я точно знаю, что нет. Я вижу себя, будто я жил раньше, в другое время.  
— Да? А расскажи подробнее, — полюбопытствовал Мик.  
— Ну, вот к примеру, помню будто я крепостной, живу в деревне. Меня там заставляют всякую тяжёлую работу выполнять, а если что не так — порют. Это больно, между прочим.  
— Ничего себе! — изумился Мик. Правда его больше удивило то, андроид «вспомнил» о том, что должно было быть стёрто из его кода.  
— А ещё помню, как в гитлеръюгенд служил, — понизив голос сказал мальчик. — И советский танк подорвал! Только вы это никому не говорите, я же не фашист! Но красноармейцем я тоже был, правда, раньше, в Гражданскую. А ещё я в хоккей играл… А сейчас не играю почему-то… — закончил свой рассказ пионер. — Скажите, вы мне верите?  
— Верю, — серьёзно сказал Мик.  
— Да? Правда?! — обрадовался мальчик. — А знаете, что я ещё думаю?  
— Что?  
— Вы обещали не смеяться, помните? — предостерёг Мика его новый знакомый.  
— Даже и в мыслях нет, смеяться.  
— В общем, я думаю, что это всё… ну, вокруг, ненастоящее. Вся жизнь ненастоящая, искусственная. Скажите, я сошёл с ума или вы тоже это чувствуете?  
— Нет, малыш, ты не сошёл с ума, — Мик улыбнулся и даже позволил себе провести рукой по рыжим волосам своего юного собеседника. — Но я этого не чувствую, потому что живу другой жизнью, настоящей.  
— Значит, я не ошибся, когда вас увидел, вы действительно другой, — уверенно сказал мальчик.  
— Какой другой? — переспросил Мик.  
— Ну… другой, не знаю как объяснить. Здесь все люди какие-то… замороженные, что ли. Даже родители мои такие же. Только один мальчик, мы с ним учимся вместе, не такой. Но я не могу с ним вот так поговорить, как с вами.  
— Почему? Что тебе мешает? — разговор с андроидом всё больше увлекал Мика, и поинтересовался он вполне искренне.  
— Он меня боится, — печально вздохнул мальчик. — Трудно разговаривать с человеком, который от тебя всё время убегает и обзывается Гусём.  
— Гусём? — усмехнулся Мик. — Это не так обидно, если твоя фамилия, скажем, Гусев.  
— Ага, Гусев! Как вы догадались? — тоже засмеялся мальчик.  
— Я предположил, — сказал Мик. Собеседник нравился ему всё больше. — А зовут-то тебя как?  
— Макар. Полостью — Макар Степанович Гусев, — важно сказал Макар.  
— А меня — Мик. Мик Урри, — Мик решил назваться своим литературным псевдонимом. — Скажи, Макар, а что ж твой одноклассник тебя боится? Ты ж, вроде, не страшный совсем.  
— Я его обижаю, — опять тяжело вздохнул Макар. — Иногда даже бью.  
— За что ж ты его так? Он тебе чем-то не нравится? — спросил Мик, параллельно прикидывая в уме варианты того, зачем бы сценаристам Детского сектора Парка понадобилось развлекать таким странным образом взрослого гостя, чьё нахождение здесь даже не оплачивается.  
— Ни за что. И он мне очень нравится, — просто сказал Макар. — Я не хочу делать ему больно, не хочу обижать. Но ничего не могу поделать — меня как-будто что-то заставляет. Думаете, у меня слабая воля, раз я так, да? — Макар с опаской взглянул на Мика.

А Мик вдруг осознал, что если кто из них двоих и сошёл с ума, то это он. И воля слабая именно у него. Потому что он больше не видел перед собой андроида, одного из сотен, если не тысяч, хостов Детского сектора «Парка приключений и отдыха». Перед Миком был человек, обыкновенный мальчик-подросток, которого нещадно эксплуатировала машина индустрии развлечений, манипулируя его памятью, подавляя волю и лишая присущей человеку по праву рождения свободы. И ещё Мик понял, что сделает всё, чтобы этот Макар Гусев был счастлив и мог жить жизнью обычного пятнадцатилетнего паренька. Ведь не зря же он точная копия его Натахи? Не зря же у Мика есть возможность помочь? Может, это его судьба — встретить здесь наконец-то… своего сына?

— Макар, — Мик встал и протянул мальчику руку. — Я могу попытаться показать тебе другую жизнь, настоящую. Ты готов рисковать?  
— Рисковать? — Макар задумался. — Чем?  
— Тем, что есть у тебя сейчас. Семья, школа, друзья. Твоя налаженная жизнь. В выдуманном не тобой мире.  
— Что я должен делать? — Макар взялся за предложенную ему руку и встал.  
— Для начала сделать то, что ни при каких условиях не должен делать обычный мальчик твоего возраста — сесть со мной на мотоцикл и прокатиться к Клиентскому отделу Парка.

Вместо ответа Макар посмотрел по сторонам, заметил припаркованную невдалеке арендованную Миком Яву и сам потянул его к ней. Сел на пассажирское место, надел запасной шлем и сказал:

— Я сам подошёл к тебе и всё рассказал, — Макар неожиданно перешёл на «ты». — Правда, я ничего не понял, про какой Клиентской отдел ты говоришь, но я поеду с тобой. И я тебя не боюсь. Поехали.

Мик с каким-то умилением наблюдал за Макаром, который, разинув рот и вытаращив глаза, вертел во все стороны головой. Современное здание, в которое они так и вошли, держась за руки, снующие туда-сюда люди в непривычной для застрявшего в тысяча девятьсот семьдесят девятом году робота одежде, компьютеры, телефоны, мелькавшие в руках у посетителей — всё это произвело на Макара огромное впечатление. Он даже не пытался задавать вопросы по поводу увиденного, настолько был в шоке. Впрочем, Мик бы ему и не ответил — таков уговор: никаких вопросов, прежде чем они не обсудят все формальности с нужными людьми.

— Добрый день, чем я могу вам помочь? — к ним подошёл менеджер по работе с клиентами и проводил в свой кабинет.  
— Я хочу приобрести у вас андроида.

Макар так и сидел рядом, вцепившись в его руку, и переводил недоуменный взгляд с менеджера на Мика и обратно. За целый час, пока обсуждались условия сделки, разъяснялись права и обязанности сторон, составлялся график выездного техобслуживания андроида, подписывались бумаги и переводились деньги, Макар не проронил ни слова. Только когда за ним пришёл техник, чтобы провести профилактику и перепрошить согласно требованиям заказчика, Макар посмотрел Мику в глаза и тихо спросил:

— Мик, выходит я… не человек?  
— Нет, что ты! — затряс головой Мик. — Ты именно что человек. И я хочу чтобы у тебя была нормальная человеческая жизнь.  
— Тогда зачем это? — он кивнул в сторону техника.  
— У тебя ведь проблемы с памятью, — сказал Мик и на секунду отвёл глаза. — Их можно решить. Это не долго и не страшно. А потом мы сразу поедем домой.

Макар молча кивнул и послушно пошёл за техником, но по его лицу Мик понял — Макар ему не поверил.

Противное чувство, что сам он поступает не лучше владельцев развлекательного Парка, распоряжаясь по своему усмотрению «воспоминаниями» человека, пусть и с не совсем человеческим телом, не давало Мику покоя весь остаток дня. Еле дождавшись конца программы, он встретил восторженную племянницу и поехал домой. Майя всю дорогу с упоением рассказывала о том, как провела день, какие интересные были уроки, как ей понравилась торжественная линейка с выходящими строем под барабанную дробь представителями пионерской дружины школы, как после уроков они всем классом репетировали свой номер к «Смотру строя и песни», а ещё у них было дежурство по школе, и их шестой «Б» подметал весь третий этаж и мыл кабинет физики, а ещё, оказывается, она вожатая октябрятской звёздочки у второклашек, и её «подруга» Зоя — тоже, и они ходили к ней в гости, а ещё, а ещё, а ещё… У Мика опять сдавило виски.

— Май, я купил андроида, — перебил племянницу Мик.  
— Как?! Ты шутишь? А это можно? А ты его мне купил? — Майя даже не знала, какой вопрос её интересует больше.  
— Нет, — улыбнулся Мик. — Я его себе купил. Точнее, взял в долгосрочную аренду. Оказывается, по закону, частным лицам нельзя владеть андроидами. Формально он — собственность Парка, но фактически он — мой.  
— Мик, а зачем тебе андроид? — задала вполне закономерный вопрос Майя. — Что ты с ним делать будешь?  
— Хм… — растерялся Мик. — Ничего не буду делать. Он будет просто жить у меня и всё.  
— Но так же неинтересно! — разочарованно протянула девочка. — Скажи хоть, это женщина или мужчина?  
— Мальчик. Ему пятнадцать лет.  
— И зачем он нужен? Не понимаю… Странный ты, дядя.  
— Ну, я ж писатель, а писателю вроде как положено иметь какие-нибудь странности, — попытался отшутиться Мик.  
— Ну ладно, — согласилась Майка. — А где он сейчас, твой андроид?  
— Я заберу его завтра. Сейчас предпродажная подготовка, так сказать, идёт.

Уснуть в ту ночь Мик так и не смог. Сначала его накрутили родственники — им очень не понравилось, что жить со своим компаньоном он собрался не с ними в огромном коттедже под присмотром любящей семьи, а в небольшом доме за городом, который формально был их дачей, а по факту в таком качестве почти не использовался. Потом в лучших традициях русской интеллигенции Мик мучился совестью и рефлексировал на тему: а этично ли он поступает с Макаром? Пришёл к выводу, что нет, совсем не этично, забил на эти страдашки большой болт и вспомнил своего сына. Которому, увы, не суждено было появиться на свет.

С Натахой они были одноклассниками. С самого первого класса учились вместе, иногда дружили, иногда конфликтовали. А в девятом вдруг обнаружили, что жить друг без друга не могут, у них любовь-морковь и всё такое. Все два с половиной года до окончания школы ходили как сиамские близнецы, настолько им по отдельности не комфортно было. А на выпускном вдруг выясняется, что шампанское Натаха не пьёт — она беременна… Мик не обрадовался. Ведь надо ж такому случиться — два с лишним года всё обходилось, а теперь — на тебе! Ну какой из него отец? Сам ещё ребёнок. И Мик стал уговаривать свою девушку избавиться от беременности. Говорил, мол, рано ещё, надо выучиться сначала, самостоятельными стать, нагуляться в конце концов… Потом успеется ещё. Хоть десять детей родят. Натаха на него за такие слова обижалась, они ругались, Мик опять наседал, блефовал, что бросит её, и… Натаха сдалась, не выдержала давления любимого человека. В клинику Мик повёз её сам, выслушивая по дороге упрёки в собственной чёрствости и бездушии и обвинения в том, что он убивает своего же сына (она почему-то была свято уверена, что это мальчик). Всё это сопровождалось потоками слёз, рыданиями и горестными вздохами. До клиники они тогда так и не доехали.

Уже позже, сидя в инвалидной коляске и поневоле пользуясь заботой родных, Мик, оглядывался назад и думал: и чего он тогда так упёрся? Ну, родился бы ребёнок, воспитали бы его… Родители бы помогли, да и Натахины бы тоже не отказались… А теперь? Что его ждёт теперь? Одно понятно, детей у него уже точно никогда не будет, как и жены. Если очень повезёт, когда-нибудь он сможет ходить, а благодаря гормональной терапии даже сможет выглядеть мужчиной. Вот, собственно, и всё… Тогда, чтобы не сойти с ума и не вскрыться, Мик начал писать. Отец, потратив немалые средства, издал и раскрутил его первую книгу, а она, к немалому удивлению самого автора, действительно понравилась читателям. Воодушевлённый первым успехом, Мик стал писать дальше, совершенствоваться, заочно закончил факультет журналистики, курсы сценаристов…

Мик стал успешным. Он поправился, насколько это было возможно в его случае, стал зарабатывать собственные весьма приличные деньги, он был почти счастлив… Всё изменилось в тот день, когда в «Парке приключений и отдыха» он встретил Макара. Мика не смутило то, что тело у мальчика полностью искусственное, что его память можно в любой момент стереть и записать в неё что-то угодно, что он вынужден действовать по заложенной в него программе. За всем этим Мик разглядел живое человеческое сознание. Сознание человека, застрявшего в тисках чужого выдуманного мира, вынужденного играть чужие роли, страдающего от фальши, насквозь пронизывающей всю его ненастоящую жизнь. А ещё одинокого и никем никогда не любимого. Но если говорить проще и без пафоса, Мик просто признал в пареньке своего сына. Да не Мик с Натахой его родили, и что? Главное, что они встретились. А то, что Макар — формально андроид, только упрощает дело: его можно выкупить. А иначе как бы они смогли быть вместе? Вот именно…

На следующее утро Мик явился в Клиентский отдел Парка за полчаса до назначенного времени. Макар уже сидел на диванчике в холле, одетый в обычную современную одежду и немного по-другому подстриженный. Сидел и что-то читал в телефоне — ни дать ни взять среднестатистический пятнадцатилетний подросток, даже и не подумаешь, что ещё вчера он был типичным советским пионером эпохи заката развитого социализма.  
— Привет, пап! — Макар поднялся навстречу Мику и радостно улыбнулся.  
— Привет, малыш, ты давно меня ждёшь? — Мик обнял своего «сына» и почувствовал, что зря вчера мучился вопросами относительно новых воспоминаний андроида. Теперь Макар будет ощущать себя полноценным человеком, его, Мика, сыном. То есть тем, кем он по сути и является.

Так Михаил Николаевич Урицкий на тридцать четвёртом году жизни ухватил таки свою птицу счастья за хвост и вцепился в неё мёртвой хваткой. Теперь у него было всё — материальное благополучие, любимое дело, приносящее хороший доход, любящая семья, относительное здоровье и… сын. Свой собственный, который по сути и сделал жизнь Мика полноценной. Единственное, чего был лишён Мик, так это того, что в народе принято называть «личной жизнью». Но как раз это с лёгкостью компенсировалось признанием читателей и любовью родных, особенно Макара.

То что Макар искренне его любит, Мик чувствовал. Кроме того, он специально оговаривал условия прошивки андроида — никаких чувств к нему не закладывать, только факты из их семейной истории, легенду, не несущую в себе никаких экстраординарных событий. Макар — его ребёнок, мать умерла при родах, никаких родных, кроме Мика и его семьи, нет. До четырнадцати лет Макар учился в гимназии в городе, затем они с вдвоём переехали за город и Макар теперь учится дистанционно. Всё.

А на счёт чувств — появится у мальчика родственная привязанность к «отцу» — хорошо, нет — тоже не страшно, Мик будет рад уже тому, что рядом с ним живёт человек, которого он сделал счастливым. Но Макар его полюбил как своего настоящего родителя, и Мик, сам того не заметив, попал в самую настоящую ловушку — теперь вся его жизнь крутилась вокруг этого мальчика.

Все свои действия, планы, мысли, всё в первую очередь соотносилось с Макаром, с его потребностями и желаниями. Исполнялся любой его каприз и любая прихоть. И если бы речь шла об обычном подростке, до добра бы такая стратегия не довела, но Макар оказался на редкость разумен и требовал от папы немного. Ему нужно было общение со сверстниками и какой-нибудь спорт. Обе эти задачи Мик с успехом решал, определяя сына в одну или даже две сразу любительских секции по командному виду спорта. При передаче андроида новому «владельцу» техники Парка по просьбе самого Мика снизили физические возможности робота до средних человеческих, кроме того, все тренеры были всегда в курсе с кем имеют дело, и учитывали это в своей работе. Из ребят же никто не догадывался, что их товарищ на самом деле не совсем человек.

Раз в два-три месяца домой к Мику приходил техник из Парка — осматривать тело на счёт повреждений и неисправностей и добавлять в память андроида новые данные, которые не позволяли бы ему усомниться в своём человеческом статусе: вроде посещения парикмахерской, стрижки ногтей и тому подобной ерунды. Раз в год, правда, ещё менялась «дата рождения» Макара — едва отпраздновав своё шестнадцатилетие, он вновь становился пятнадцатилетним.

Визитов техника Макар почему-то боялся — как чувствовал, что под личиной доктора из частной клиники скрывается кто-то другой, потенциально для него опасный. Во время осмотров требовал, чтобы папа был всё время рядом, а ещё лучше — держал его за руку. Мику в такие моменты было и жаль Макара, и одновременно приятно, что сын так в нём нуждается. Потом он узнал, что все андроиды, живущие со своими владельцами вне Парка и не знающие, что они не люди, испытывали точно такую же панику при плановой профилактике.

За пять лет, что Макар жил с ним своей новой «человеческой» жизнью, карьера «Мика Урри» ещё больше пошла в гору. Он написал пару новых книг, ставших хитами, по одному его произведению начали снимать сериал, а администрация «Парка приключений и отдыха» заинтересовалась Михаилом Николаевичем как сценаристом и стала периодически привлекать для создания новых сюжетов. Но именно эту часть своей деятельности Мик перед сыном старался не афишировать, боялся что это может натолкнуть его на ненужные воспоминания. Ведь Макар для него был прежде всего человеком, а человеку, как известно, память до конца стереть нельзя.

Но у судьбы, очевидно, были свои планы, и через пять лет их мирной и спокойной жизни, Макар случайно в интернете наткнулся на рекламу Парка андроидов. Может, она бы и не заинтересовала его или даже вызвала бы неосознанную неприязнь, но на начавшем автоматически воспроизводиться видеоролике Макар увидел Серёжу. И Мику не оставалось ничего другого, как пойти навстречу просьбам сына и в ближайшие же выходные отправиться в Парк.

О том, что в тот же вечер, когда когда они вернулись домой после первого посещения Макаром «Советской школы» и, соответственно, его первой встречи с Сережей, память к его сыну вернулась в полном объёме, Мик тогда так и не узнал.

***

Пятью годами и одним днём ранее.

Макар нашёл Серёжу уже под вечер, в гараже. Собственно, его и особо искать-то не пришлось — всем известно, что когда тепло, всё своё свободное время Сыроежкин проводит в этой развалюхе, которую гордо именует гаражом, хотя единственное транспортное средство, которое хранится там — ломанный Серёгин мопед.

Серёжа сидел на ступеньках лесенки, ведущей на антресоль своего убежища и плакал, уронив голову на сложенные на коленях руки.

— Сыроежкин… Ну, ты чего, а? — Макар подошёл ближе и попытался обнять друга. У него сердце разрывалось от одного вида Серёжиных слёз.  
— Уйди отсюда, Гусь противный! — Сыроежкин поднял заплаканное лицо и со злостью оттолкнул от себя Гусева. — И так от тебя жизни никакой нет, так ещё и сюда поиздеваться пришёл! Сегодня же попрошу папку замок починить, чтоб не ходили тут всякие без спроса. У! Ненавижу тебя, придурок!  
— Серёж… прости меня, — Макар опустился на корточки перед товарищем и виновато на него посмотрел.  
— Чего-о? — Сыроежкин подумал, что ослышался. — Опять издеваешься? — сказал он с опаской. — Ты меня побил сегодня!  
— Я не хотел, честно! — с искренним раскаянием воскликнул Гусев.  
— И в тетрадке по русскому всю домашку изрисовал! Мне двойку из-за тебя поставили! А теперь просто извиняешься? Да? — от возмущения Серёжа даже вскочил со своей лесенки.  
— Я не буду больше… Обещаю. Честное пионерское!  
— И вещи мои прятать не будешь? И в «собачку» моей сменкой играть? И форму мне своими кедами пачкать, и плеваться в меня бумажками тоже не будешь?! — у едва переставшего плакать Серёжи опять выступили слёзы на глазах.  
— Не буду, ничего не буду, только поверь мне, Сыроега! Пожалуйста.  
— И с чего это, Гусь, я тебе верить должен? Ты каждый раз так говоришь, а потом снова начинаешь! — в сердцах выпалил Сыроежкин, сжав кулаки.  
— Как это «каждый раз»? — не понял Макар. — Я первый раз у тебя прощения прошу…  
— Да?.. — удивился Серёжа и растерянно посмотрел на одноклассника. — Точно, первый раз. А мне почему-то показалось, что ты уже и раньше…  
— Значит, ты тоже это чувствуешь, да? — оживился Гусев. — Серёга, скажи! А то мне иногда кажется, что я совсем спятил, — Макар всё-таки обнял прекратившего сопротивляться друга и с надеждой посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Да чего чувствую-то? — буркнул стремительно порозовевший Сыроежкин.  
— Ну… что это уже было. Что всё, что с нами происходит — это не в первый раз.  
— Д-да… — кивнул Серёжа. — Иногда бывает. Как сейчас.  
— Вот, а я у ребят спрашивал, у учителей, даже к родителям с этим сунулся! — вздохнул Макар. — Они либо у виска крутят, либо говорят, что это я всё выдумал, а то и вообще — уроки посылают делать. «Не майся дурью», — говорят. А ты меня понял. Потому что ты — мой друг, и я люблю тебя.  
— Друг! — фыркнул Серёжа. — Друзей, вообще-то, не обижают. Если ты вдруг не знал.  
— Я и не хочу тебя обижать, честно! — разволновался Макар. — Оно само… Я не знаю, как будто заставляет что-то. Я себе каждый раз говорю: «Макар, не трогай его, не бей, не обижай, он же хороший!», а меня что-то «бах»! И я уже это сделал… Тебя обидел, в смысле. Вот как оно? Я же, правда, тебя люблю.  
— Как это, любишь? — ещё больше залился краской Сыроежкин.  
— Ну, как? Так. Хочу, чтоб тебе хорошо было, и чтоб ты не плакал никогда. И ещё хочу всё время рядом с тобой быть, смотреть на тебя, трогать… Ты такой хорошенький!.. — улыбнулся Гусь и чмокнул Серёжу в макушку.

Серёжа смущённо заулыбался, а потом сказал:

— Ты так говоришь, как будто я девчонка и ты в меня влюбился! Так же не бывает, — хихикнул Сыроежкин.  
— Значит, у меня бывает, — уверенно заявил Макар и, немного помедлив, спросил: — Серёж, можно, я тебя поцелую?

Ответа Гусев не дождался — Сыроежкин впал в ступор, уставившись на него круглыми глазами. Пришлось Макару так его целовать, без согласия. Впрочем, явно против Серёжа не был — тут же отмер, обнял его руками за шею и стал широко раскрывать рот и стараться попасть в так движениям Макара.

— Мне понравилось, — серьёзно сказал Серёжа, когда они оторвались друг от друга перевести дыхание. — Давай ещё! И это… я, наверное, тоже… ну, люблю тебя.

— Серёг! — просиял Гусев. — Я бы всё, что угодно сделал, лишь бы ты счастлив был. Вот скажи, у тебя какая-нибудь мечта есть? Клянусь, я тебе помогу её исполнить! — Макар ещё крепче стиснул Сыроежкина в объятиях.

— Есть, — прокряхтел Серёжа. — Если не раздавишь — расскажу.  
— Ну, давай! — Макар сам уселся на лестницу, а Серёжу усадил себе на колени.  
— Мечта у меня есть, — Сыроежкин замолчал на пару секунд, обдумывая, как именно рассказать о ней другу. — Только она несбыточная. Совсем. Но я тебе всё равно расскажу. Так вот, я всю жизнь, сколько себя помню, хотел, чтобы у меня брат был. Близнец. И такой… такой, знаешь, правильный. Чтобы он всё делал как нужно, чтобы так, что всем хорошо было. Потому что я вечно не знаю, как лучше, путаюсь, короче. И выходит плохо. Я бы тогда на него равнялся. Ну, и самое главное, чтоб мы с ним дружили, и он бы меня любил. Потому что я бы очень его любил…

Серёжа прислонился своим лбом ко лбу Макара, горестно вздохнул и продолжил:

— Мне так одиноко всю жизнь, хоть волком вой — такая тоска! Ты не представляешь… А с братом мы бы вместе были, защищали бы друг друга, помогали бы… Подменяли бы друг дружку даже, во! Если нужно…  
— И я бы тебе тогда не нужен был, — расстроился Макар.  
— Как не нужен?! — испугался Серёжа. — Очень нужен! Я без тебя не могу… Только ты меня не гноби больше… а?  
— От меня тебе одни неприятности… — горько усмехнулся Гусев, вспомнив, сколько он Серёже крови попортил. — Но я бы тебе всё равно помог такого брата найти. Ну, если б это возможно было. Пусть бы ты тогда и не любил меня…  
— Мы бы оба тебя любили, дурачок! — улыбнулся Сыроежкин и принялся сам целовать друга.

Макар тогда подумал, что, наверное он и сам в таком случае не смог бы остаться равнодушным к «ещё одному Серёже».

— Пойдём, Серёж, — Гусев встал и протянул руку своему теперь-уже-точно-другу. — Без пятнадцати девять. Ты ж знаешь, нам нельзя опаздывать — заругают.  
— Ну и пусть, не боюсь я! — расхрабрился Серёжа, обхватив Макара за талию. — С тобой, Гусь, мне вообще ничего не страшно!

— Макар, а, Макар? — спросил Серёжа, когда они уже вышли на дорогу, ведущую к большому серому зданию.  
— Чего? — подмигнул ему Гусев.  
— А ты о чём мечтаешь?  
— Я? — Макар задумался. — Ну… Только не смейся.  
— Не буду, — тут же поспешил заверить друга Сыроежкина.  
— Я с тобой хочу жить, вместе. Всю жизнь!.. — глядя на светящиеся вдалеке окна, протянул Гусев.  
— Ой, Гусь, ну это проще простого! — весело поддержал его Серёжа. — Вот вырастем, выучимся, на работу пойдём и съедемся. Может, квартиру дадут, а может, комнату снимем, в коммуналке. Да хоть в гараже моём поселимся! Мне всё равно где, если с тобой. Ты как, не против?  
— Я? Я — за! Двумя руками! — радостно засмеялся Гусев. — Эх, ждать ещё долго — школа эта, потом институт… Но главное, что ты со мной!  
— Мы всегда вместе будем, чтобы ни случилось! — со знанием дела кивнул Сыроежкин.

Они так и шли всю дорогу, тесно прижавшись друг к дружке и строя планы на будущее, два самых старых андроида «Парка приключений и отдыха». В локации «Советская школа» Детского сектора они всегда были звёздами и любимцами гостей. Впрочем, как и во всех других локациях, где сценаристы прописывали им совместные сюжеты. За двадцать пять лет работы Сергей с Макаром какие только роли не играли — школьный хулиган и классный изгой, маленький барин и дворовый мальчик, сын профессора и беспризорник, игроки соперничающих хоккейных команд, пионер-герой и немецкий диверсант, наследник дворянского рода и юный красноармеец и множество других… Никогда они не были друзьями в своих сюжетах: враги, соперники, конкуренты… но последний час своей работы, когда гости покидали парк, андроиды всегда проводили вместе: находили друг друга, просили прощение за все причинённые неприятности, объяснялись в любви, клялись в вечной дружбе и мечтали о несбыточном. А ровно в двадцать один ноль ноль, взявшись за руки, они открывали двери технического корпуса, где их ждала команда инженеров и техников, чтобы провести профилактику, подлатать при необходимости тела и перезагрузить программу: новый день — новая память, заново прописанная личная история. Но с каждым разом всё больше обрывков воспоминаний о прошлых «жизнях» и вчерашнем дне прорывалось в день сегодняшний, заставляя Макара и Серёжу сомневаться в окружающей их действительности, задавать себе вопросы и пытаться найти ответы. То есть делать то, на что ни один из них запрограммирован не был. Как и на чувства, которые они давно уже испытывали сами, а не просто проявляли внешне согласно заложенному алгоритму.

— Ну, пока, Серёжа, — обнял на прощанье своего друга Макар.  
— До завтра, — улыбнулся Сыроежкин.

Назавтра они не встретились, хотя их сюжет и требовал этого в обязательном порядке. Просто, утром, по пути в школу, Макар Гусев случайно столкнулся с популярным писателем Михаилом Николаевичем Урицким, больше известным своим читателям под псевдонимом «Мик Урри», который приехал в Детский сектор «Парка приключений и отдыха» со своей племянницей проводить досуг. Это событие разлучило влюблённых андроидов на целых пять лет.

***

— Пап! Папа! — Макар бросился к Мику и обнял его со спины, прижавшись щеткой к его щеке. — Прости, я не хотел говорить об этом так…

Мика била мелкая дрожь, и Макар всерьёз испугался, что своим признанием сделал ему по-настоящему больно. Ему всё равно пришлось бы рассказать, что он знает всё про себя, всё помнит и настоять на том, чтобы отец, а Макар на самом деле хотел считать Мика своим отцом, больше не допускал никаких манипуляций с его памятью. Он планировал сделать это позже, как-то более деликатно, но уж как вышло.

— Ты… давно знаешь? — с трудом выдохнул Мик, с опаской покосившись на сына.  
— Не очень, пап. Вспомнил, в тот день, когда мы впервые пришли в Парк, и я увидел Серёжу.

Мик прижал чуть подрагивающую ладонь к обнимающим его рукам и, стараясь говорить ровно, спросил:

— Ненавидишь меня?  
— Я был зол, когда вспомнил, — тяжело выдохнул Макар. Врать отцу ему не хотелось. — Очень. Даже думал уйти.  
— Но не ушёл… Почему?  
— Куда? — горько усмехнулся Макар. — Андроид не может без техподдержки. И потом… Ты был мне нужен, чтобы помочь Серёже. Он загибался там, один, в Парке. А я когда-то обещал исполнить его мечту. Без тебя я бы не смог.  
— Макар, — Мик тяжело сглотнул. — Я могу арендовать в Парке небольшой участок с домом, надолго. Вы все трое сможете жить там на правах гостей и пользоваться при этом необходимым техническим сопровождением. Я, как ваш фактический владелец, смогу гарантировать, что никто больше не полезет в ваш код. Это возможно, Макар, у меня хватит на это средств: со мной заключила контракт ещё одна телекомпания на производство сериала…  
— И оставить тебя одного? — перебил его Макар. — Нет. Я категорически против.  
— Почему? — растерялся Мик. Ход мыслей Макара перестал быть ему понятен.  
— Потому что я люблю тебя, ты — мой отец, я помогаю тебе в твоей работе. А в будущем и мальчики смогут приносить пользу. И ещё я знаю, что нужен тебе.  
— Ты… ты простил меня? Я ведь пять лет лгал тебе, стирал память… — Мик не хотел надеяться на положительный ответ, боялся обмануться, но всё же больше всего на свете жаждал услышать именно его.  
— Да. Простил, — чётко сказал Макар, а Мик почувствовал, как в висках застучал пульс от вдруг спавшего нервного напряжения. — Я тебя понял. Ты абсолютно неправ в своих мотивах, но я тебя понял. Ты просто хотел, как лучше, для меня лучше.  
— Хотел, — кивнул Мик. — Я хотел, чтобы у тебя была нормальная человеческая жизнь, которую ведут ребята твоего возраста. Ты ведь человек, и не должен страдать из-за того, что твоё тело не такое, как должно быть… Я хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя обычным подростком, который в основном делает что хочет, и у которого есть семья, школа, пусть и удалённая, приятели в спортивных секциях… — Мик наконец улыбнулся и виновато посмотрел на Макара.  
— Я понимаю, — Макар поцеловал его в макушку и вернулся на своё место. — Возможно, я на твоём месте думал бы также. И примерно такие же мотивы были у меня раньше в отношении Серёжи — я тоже лишь хотел облегчить ему жизнь, придумав близнеца, о котором он мечтал. Поэтому мне в итоге оказалось не так сложно понять и простить тебя. Но всё же я — андроид, человек с искусственным телом, и я не пятнадцатилетний подросток. У тебя уже совсем взрослый сын, папа, — улыбнулся Макар и взял Мика за руку. — А как взрослый человек, я вполне могу принять тот факт, что жить в иллюзии глупо. Это искусственная жизнь, ненастоящая. Настоящая жизнь — это видеть вещи такими, какие они есть, и не пытаться спрятаться от неудобных фактов. Мы с Серёжей и Элом — люди, но у нас не биологические тела, в своём существовании мы сильно зависим от других. А ещё нами можно управлять — гораздо больше, чем людьми из плоти и крови, но значительно меньше, чем обычными машинами.  
— Наверное, ты прав, сынок, — Мик в свою очередь накрыл ладонью руку Макара. — Жить настоящей жизнью, признавать все её неприятные стороны, не отворачиваться от боли и страданий может только человек. Настоящий. И мне понадобилась твоя помощь, чтобы признать это.


End file.
